Captive of the Immortal
by Brickouse18925
Summary: In the year 2116 Vampires along with other nightly creatures made themselves known to the human race and rule over the night. Now humanity lives in fear. Rebecca Feilds has been captured to serve the Vampire lord, Athan. This is her story.
1. Preface

**Preface**

It all started in the year 2116 with reports of growing mysterious deaths and disappearances. Our ancestors should have seen the warning signs but they simply brushed them off. However, the growing panic could not be calmed. Was it really an increase in crime as they government led them to believe? What ever it was this excuse calmed them. The large decrease in large populated third world countries, like India, spiked curiosity just want was happening. It couldn't be a mob of some kind people were simply disappearing into the night with out any traces Then came these creatures that barged into homes at night killing whole families. Later analysis of their corpses by top scientists showed that they were not killed by the police or the victims defending themselves rather they had been dead for some time. They were amazingly strong but looked as though they should be members of concentration camps. These Zombies, as the general public came to call them, confused scientists. Their bodies had long since died and it was not their blood that ran through their bodies rather the blood of their victims they had sucked dry. Then the marks on their necks, what were they to make of them. They were too eerily close to the marks left by beings they thought were myths, Vampires. We know now that the Zombies are low life forms with little intelligence and are frowned upon by the higher class of the Vampire social status. They are simply the aftermath of feeding. While over time they gain their intelligence back they never become the beautiful, elegant and dangerous creatures that we fear.

Thanks to the brave men that sacrificed their lives, we now know that for centuries the numbers of vampires in the world were a mere handful. They consisted of the High King Gregory and his small "family" and his six lower kings with their "families." Our research tells us it is impossible for these ancients to have children of their own. So they take the living and raise them until adulthood and then name them heirs by killing them. How a person becomes a "Pure blood", as the ancients call themselves, we do not know. We only know that they are selected carefully and extremely dangerous.

Then we were plagued by all the other mythical creatures. Werewolves and Nagas are two other dominate creatures of the night. Nagas, half snake and half human, serve Vampires for their entire lifetimes. As to how old they can get we do not know. Then there are Werewolves. They can be even more of a nuisance then Vampires. They come into town then at night terrorize us. However, they have begun to disappear after the Vampires threatened them. After all we are their food source they don't want it tainted. There was a common myth or rather a common hope that Werewolves or Lycans could kill Vampires. It is true to one extent they can only kill the aftermath not the source.

As the numbers of all nightly creatures grow historians continue to ask themselves what caused their sudden appearance. They had stayed in the shadows for more then a millennia then unexpectedly they show their faces dazzling us with their power and instilling fear in our souls. Humans were no longer the top of the food chain, we were now the hunted. This fear led us to our lifestyle today. They glory of the past is gone. So much information lost in the riots that grasped our world. However, it is slowly coming back. We continue to find more and more of our past and it is greatly helping us. Now we are hunted by that eerie question, what caused these creatures of the night to hide in the shadows for thousands of years and then come out to establish tyrannical power over us? What can put fear in the hearts of these evil creatures? And why do they suddenly feel safe?

Richard S. O'Donnell

Head of the Department of Vampire studies

October 31, 2298


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The town of Summors was busily moving about. Summors was home to the Hunters Guild, the sole defense against the human predators, this was where they lived and trained to protect the human race from creatures of night. It was here that I spent my childhood and lived happily as anyone could in this time where we were the prey. The town was more lively than usual. A group was returning from a job of freeing a small town from the clutches of werewolves. Among these men and women is my most beloved, James. In the past he has been there more than once to save me and I owe my life to him but I also adore and love him. For some reason he also returns my affection. I am nothing special, but common like all women, dark hair and dark eyes. What he sees in me I'll never know.

I am Rebecca Fields, the daughter of the Lead guild member, Steven Fields. My sister, Rachael is married with a baby boy. The elder women of our town continue to tell me I should be like her, with a husband and child. Maybe in due time with James I will find this happiness but I am constantly reminded by the Caller that this happiness may not last.

There he was, the Caller, in the center of town calling out the deaths caused by nightly creatures and forewarning us of the "night of feeding."

"All is well in the neighboring villages and towns. There has been no abnormal behavior but a distance away there have been bites but only single victims. The hunter's guild believes it may be a traveling Ancient so caution towns people. Warning to all ears that hear me! The night of Feeding lands on the New moon of the month. All be prepared and ready your souls."

I always listened no matter what the circumstances but this was news that we always heard, the nomad Vampire and the night of feeding approaching. That night was established as a night when the ancients could feed freely and until their thirst satisfied.

"Rebecca!" I turned to see my older sister running to me.

"Rachael!" I called back to her. Rachael was a beauty to say the least. Her glowing red hair and bright green eyes made her an abnormal beauty in our town. However, she as well as I were not frail like most women. We were both of a strong build but just as feminine as nobility.

"Rebecca, I need you to do something for me."

I nodded my head to her and smiled.

"Can you to go to the neighboring town and tell their lead Guild member that father will be coming to visit in a week's time? Jack is sick and he needs all of my attention."

"I'll do it but James should be returning soon. I'd like to say hello to him before I leave."

"Of course, just leave at least 2 hours before sunset. That way you are not traveling at night." She waved me good bye and ran off in the direction of her small home not far from my father's.

I found my way to the single entrance and exit in the town and took a seat on the inviting green grass just outside the walls. Every so often a group of Hunters returned home and with each group there was always a new widow wailing to hear she had lost her husband or a Mother mourning her son. This was the time we lived in, a time of sorrow and fear. I never doubted James would not return but when I saw these women cry and mourn their loss I could not help but feel anxious and worried that I may be that woman crying and wailing one day. I unlike those women had a little more security. James was a captain of a squad which meant he had to be the best of the best. So I never truly doubted his return.

If I had it my way women would also be allowed to join squads and hunt with their husbands but a law had been passed that woman stay in the towns to ensure the continuation of our race. This did not stop my father from training me and my sister. I think it gave him a sense of security when he left us to go on missions. We were by far the most skilled women in the art of Hunting in all of Summors, for this we were admired.

A soft hand touched my shoulder and I turned to meet a pair of kind deep blue eyes. "James." I said breathlessly and wrapped my arms around his strong build. Inside I laughed at all those doubts I had in my heart of his safety. I stayed like that with him for what seemed like seconds and at the same time hours. We would have stayed like that forever but the cries of a woman near by prevented that.

"You! You authorized his murder! MURDERER!" The woman was now restrained by other officers her eyes full of tears.

James turned to the woman and spoke in a low claming tone. "I'm sorry ma'am but your son was infected by the werewolves. I had no choice but to order his extermination. I am sorry. He was a good man. He will find peace in the after life."

The woman spat at him and was carried off screaming all known curses and profanities. It was now that those once suppressed doubts came swelling up again. One day, I thought, James would not return and he would one day do his duty and sacrifice his life for the safety of the human race.

I reached out to him rested my head on his shoulders. "One day I will be her."

He turned to me trying to console my fears but I knew that look in his eyes. He knew as well as I that this was an inevitable truth. His strong sun-kissed hands cupped my face and he kissed my forehead. "I will fight with all my soul to prevent that."

I could stare into his eyes for all eternity. They were so full of courage, compassion and strength. In the sunset they even seemed to be like pools of molten gold.

"Damn it! James I need to leave." I said to him running to the road outside of town. I hadn't realized until now, the sun was setting.

"Rebecca! Where do you think you're going?" He yelled as he caught up to me.

I continued to walk as fast as I could. "I needed to deliver a message before nightfall."

"Why didn't you leave hours ago!"

"I was waiting to see you return safely!"

"Fine! You there! Hunter, give me your horse!" One of his comrades lent his ride. In moments I was swept up and on the back of a strong horse with James at the reins. "I will take you there myself. I would never let you travel alone near nightfall!"

I wrapped my arms around him as the horse took off. We rode off into the darkening forest. I could see our town lit up below us we climbed over a nearby mountain. After some time passed I noticed something was different, James had been very quiet from the beginning of the ride. That was very unlike him. It must be that Hunter in his squad that had been infected that was bothering him. My mind wondered on the subject for some time. What happened? How did the boy get infected? Was James the one that "exterminated" him?

"James, what happened on your mission? Why was that boy…"

"He was reckless."

"Did you…were you the one that 'exterminated' him?"

"Yes. I had to make the decision and follow through with it. Rebecca, he asked me to. I would have never done it but he asked me to."

We stayed silent for another measurable period. I looked out into the forest that surrounded the road. It was eerily quiet. The normal creatures of the night were nowhere to be seen. Something was wrong nothing was moving and the only sound was the beating of the horse's hooves.

"James, something is wrong."

"I know it's been like this for a while." He quickened the horse.

Suddenly a figure came from the forest knocking us from the horse. We could hear the Horse moaning out in pain as we lay were we had fallen. Then up from the horse's body we saw the bloody face of a man or what was at one time. Its movements were erratic and it groaned out bearing its teeth. That is when I saw it's fangs I followed down its neck to see a gapping wound bleeding everywhere. Its skin had changed already to a grayish green and its face was contorted in a screaming position. It was a fresh victim of a vampire. I had never seen one before but I knew the characteristics. It rose from the Horse's now limp body and moved toward us.

James pushed me behind him his weapon in hand. "It's a fresh one. If its maker finds us we're done." He grabbed my arm and started running. "We need to get some distance from it. They are slow and clumsy when first bitten."

We ran as fast as we could until another figure came at us. This time a woman however she had not yet fed. She lunged for me but James intercepted her. The last I saw of them they were tumbling down the cliff like edge of the road.

My heart leapt into my throat. I tried to scream out His name but all that came from my mouth was a screech. It was responded by a loud and painful moan in the distance. I crawled to the edge and look over only to see green ferns. My body was shaking and my breathing erratic. Where was the other one? My eyes darted from one object to another. Then I heard shallow breathing and feel the trickling of warm fluid on my leg. I looked over my shoulder to see the bloody dead man drooling over me and the horse's blood all over my legs.

It grabbed me by my hair pulling me close to his face. His putrid breath made me want to vomit. But as these events passed I began to feel my mind go numb and my body began to warm up. The creature screamed and dropped me. Then a wailing came from down the cliff. He jumped into the ferns following the sound.

It wasn't James that I heard rather the dead woman. I had heard of reports of victims remembering their loved ones and wanting to protect them. That dead woman must have been his wife or sister. The ancient must have attacked them while they traveled. That's right! These creatures were not the ones to be feared rather their maker.

I made an effort to get up but my body refused to move. I laid there immobile on the road. James, was he alright? Then something told me inside I needed to get out of here. I felt as though I was being watched by a predator. I pushed up from the ground my body feeling heavy. As I lifted my head I met a pair of abnormal crystal blue eyes that looked like two small balls of ice. They were surrounded by dark smoky rings that almost appeared bruised by their color. My eyes began to come into focus and I saw I was starring into the face of a pale, ancient Vampire.

I stepped back slowly but each step was met by this gorgeously dangerous creature in front of me. His mouth opened slightly as he moved closer. I could now see his pearly malevolent attributes dropping down. I quickly darted my eyes to the ground. Of our little understanding of Vampires we knew never to look them in the eye. As to why this is so I don't know. Even with my best efforts it felt as though he was calling to me, like he was telling my mind to look him in his exquisite eyes. My head seemed to move on it own accord. Moving slowly over his torso and chest I saw some of the most expensive articles of clothing I had ever seen. My eyes trailed over his lips they seemed to be the only part of his body that had any color to speak of. Then I looked into his icy eyes and as I did so all of my fears began to fade and my body slowly became numb. I could see my breath as though it were winter which was impossible it was the middle of summer. My body started to go limp and then darkness flooded over me. As I began to swim in a black abyss I heard my name faintly in the distance.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I woke to find myself sleeping fondly in a bed covered in white muslin. Near by I could see what must have been servants waving enormous fans made with large feathers. I never had seen any thing like them in my life. I had never heard of a bird that could grow large enough to grow feathers of that magnitude. I rose from my bed slowly walking around a large white room that was full of sunlight. I looked over my body to see it was covered in gold from clasps on my wrists to necklace that covered my neck to my shoulders and even more gold everywhere. I had never seen so many riches in my life but something in me overlooked them and saw these precious items as everyday trinkets. There were signs everywhere that made no sense to me. I looked around to see a large bronze plate that had been polished to the point one could see their reflection. I looked into it but I did not see my face rather a young man's. He had golden eyes that were surrounded by dark make up that continued out in a line in the direction of his ear. I lifted my hand and he lifted his. I went to touch him and he went to touch me. My hand pressed against the cool metal but then it proceeded to go through the mirror. Then a pull came and our bodies melted into one.

My eyes opened to a dark room that was lit by candle light. I sat up in bed looking everywhere around me. The room was covered in art and ancient vases that I had seen in my dream. That's what it must have been, a dream. I couldn't help but think of my home or any home I had ever seen. They were always so plain and basic but this was exquisitely decorated and large enough to house at least 3 families. Even the bed I was sitting in was beautiful. The covers where made of a soft and cool fabric I never seen before they even seemed to reflect some of the little light in the room. My eyes fell upon the floor where I could see a sliver of reddish light. It was coming from a boarded window. I got from my bed to find I was in a nightgown that almost looked as though it could pass for a wedding dress. I walked slowly to the window pulling them apart as much as I could. Even though there was no apparent bolt on them they where locked. I put my eye to the crack to see the sun slowly setting. My breath got caught in my chest. The memories of last night came flooding back. I backed away from the door grasping my neck I felt around to see if there where any wounds to speak of. On the other side of the room I saw a large mirror. I ran to it I had to make sure I was alright. Once the mirror confirmed my hands I was puzzled. Why was I alive and unharmed? Was I being saved for later? What ever the reason I need to get out of this building I could sense that it was not safe.

I made my way to the only large doors in the room. They were miraculously open. My feet pounded on the cold marble as I ran down a large hallway. I continued down a huge staircase. All the while during my escape I marveled at the riches of this single building. At the bottom of the stairs I could hear movement. It was coming from a nearby room I slowed my movements and peered in the doorway. From what I put together this room was a kitchen of some kind but when I saw what was in the room I gasped. A woman who had the body of a snake from the waist down was moving busily about humming and preparing some kind of meal. I had no intention to see what or even think of what the ingredients could be. On the other side of the room however I saw my salvation, a door. I could tell it led outside because I could see the sun's setting rays coming from under it. Everything in me said find a new exit, anything but this. This was all I had there was no other option. As the sun was setting my time was running out. I knew Vampires waited for the dark and that it was harmful to them. I ducked behind a table a childish hiding spot but it was the only cover I had. The snake woman slithered away from me to the stairs make her way to the upper level. How she didn't see me I didn't care to know. The door was now open to the taking. I moved as fast as I could over the greasy floor but a shape pain stopped me. I could feel a warm fluid on the bottom of my foot. I pulled out the glass that had caused the wound and with out hesitation continued on my way to freedom.

When I got outside I realized I was in a city, an enormous city at that. It slowly slopped down from where I was and continued on for as far as I could see. It was obvious that I wouldn't make it out of here with out the help of a horse and even then it was questionable.

_Don't think like that! Find a horse and we CAN make it out!_

I ran as fast as I could to get distance from my prison. Down the slop was my best bet. The whole city was motionless, almost dead. The hard rock below my feet was taking its toll on me. I needed a horse now. I had enough distance from where I started. Now my objective was to find something to ride.

While I was running I hadn't noticed where I was. The scenery was different now. I had remembered mansion like homes and now they were steadily becoming smaller and less attractive, more like our homes back at Summors but unkempt and falling apart. I only had a few minutes left of daylight. It was odd. As I raced against the sunlight the city seemed to glow and torches lit themselves. I heard movement behind me in a shack like building. I had run out of time.

"Ello. Ello. Ello. What's this now? Lost your way love?"

I turned to see a man that resembled the one on the road. His face hollow and his body skeletal and he had almost no muscle to speak of. His flesh smelled as though it was rotting and his hair falling out in clumps. Then the trademark fangs and marks on his neck.

I backed up but each step was matched by him. From my understanding I though "aftermath" was supposed to be dumb, almost pitiful but this creature was speaking and…hunting me.

"What you got there, John?"

"Just a nice little snack coming from the higher end."

Now there were two. This man was completely bald and thinner than my predator.

"Ah. Don't touch 'er. Look at 'er clothes. She's gots a be a Soci' and 'er master wont be 'appy. Leave 'er be."

"Ha! Just make me. 'sides she's so far in the lowers he wont find 'er or me for a while! Also I haven't fed on human since my first night!"

"Human! Where?"

Suddenly there were maybe about 40 others that appeared, ranging in all decomposed levels. I tried to move but my body was frozen with fear.

"She's mines. Piss off!"

It was now I realized some couldn't even make full sentences many were just moaning and moving closer.

"I said she's mine!"

My offender's head moved in quickly for my neck. I felt as though it were the end. I stood there with my eyes closed waiting for death when nothing came. Then screams and moans came from all directions. I open my eyes to see them falling about in their own blood and more being mowed down by a black blur. A cold like clasp grabbed my ankle. I screamed and looked down to see my offender lying in is own blood. He looked up in fear letting go of me. I followed his eye sight to see the same man who had assaulted me on the road. His cold eyes were starring at the half dead man with so much bloodlust even I feared for my life. My rescuer, if you could call him that, just stood there motionless. Now was my last chance to run while he focused on the dying man. I darted down the slope but in that instant he was in front me blocking my path his eyes glaring down on me. My body started to go numb just like on the road. I tried to fight it but the same darkness flooded over me.

I opened my eyes to the same room I had started in. To my side I saw the snake woman seated next to me. She was dark skinned with straight shoulder length ebony hair. She had elegant tattoos all over her body and gold jewelry similar to what I saw in my dream. She had a white cloth draped over her hips and more cloth crossed over her breasts like an X covering them. Even though there was no opportunity present I jumped from the bed as fast as I could to the same door that had offered me my intended escape.

"Now. Now. M'lady, you only caught me off guard before. The door is locked may as well sit back down. Good. There's some food over there on the table. No worries I know what your peoples eat."

I kept my eyes on her. Skeptical, I made my way to the table. Sure enough foods I recognized were there along with others I'd never seen before. She rose from her chair and I backed away. She bowed to the ground letting her silken strands touch the marble floor.

"I am Alima. I am your faithful servant. I will do what ever you please." She paused, her dark eyes met mine. "Except helping you escape." She tilted her head and smiled.

Now I was confused beyond comprehension. First off here I am unharmed, kept prisoner and now I have a servant to do my bidding. The words of the Zombie like men repeated in my head, comments about my clothes and my master not being happy. There were so many things I wanted to demand answers to but I seemed sealed. My hands grabbed the neckline of my nightgown trying to calm the ache I felt in my heart.

The snake woman's eyes looked at me concerned. She reached out to touch me but I squealed and backed up against the wall. Emotions of all kinds came flooding over me, despair, sadness, fear, uncertainty. As I laid there in a ball tears streaming down my face I noticed the serpent had left me, alone. There was nothing more I could do now. My only chance to escape failed. I would never see my father, my sister and…James. He had fought to keep me from danger and now here I was in the home of a vampire in a city of the undead. He had also failed.

Not a far distance from where I laid I saw a golden ray on the white stone floor. It almost seemed to dance inviting me. I crawled to it laying my head in it path. The sun's small ray warmed my dark hair. The sun had always calmed me since a child. I was glad that it still had the power to effect me.

It was like when I was a child, my mind went numb and I could think clearly. All of my emotions cut deeper than ever but the sun had made a wall from letting them overflow.

Why was I alive and unharmed? Those dead men that spoke of me as some sort of object owned by "'er master", what did they know that I didn't? This Alima said she was my servant, nothing more. My mind slowed down until I was left in darkness.

I woke my face cold from the marble floor. My saving ray of sun had receded far from me and was now a glowing red. The large doors clicked and my servant came in. Her arms were full of white fabric. I watched her as she laid it on the bed. It was a beautiful long dress with no straps. That would mean my neck would be exposed if the dress was for me. Maybe I was part of some dark ritual these evil creatures had.

"M'Lady, please come put this on. The Lord will rise soon."

She recognized my hesitation. She moved gracefully towards me. "Nothing bad will happen if you listen to me. I promise." She extended her hand to me.

I saw no danger in her eyes. They were warm and inviting. My instincts seemed to move faster then my common sense as my hand met hers.

She helped me up and led me to the dress. As I had thought the dress left my neck and shoulders bare. Alima went to what seemed like a closet and pulled out a long white cloak like garment. She put it on my shoulders and came around me face to face. She buttoned the garment up my neck. She fixed my hair into a soft bun letting some of the hair fall loosely on my face.

"Now don't move I need to get the proper jewelry."

I turned to see myself in the mirror. I almost gasped at the sight of myself It shocked me on how…beautiful I looked. I marveled as the fabric nearly floated while I moved, it seemed to move like a soft breeze. The garment she had put on my shoulders was like nothing I had ever seen.

From my chin down to my collarbone there were dozens of buttons from there the fabric followed my collarbone across my chest until it came to my shoulders where it fell down touching the ground. It seemed like a protector on my neck. My thoughts of some evil ritual fled my mind. Following behind my retreating theories came new questions and more confusion. Just what on earth was going on?

"Here we go. Put out your wrists."

I pulled them from behind the cloak. She put a long golden clasp on my wrist that covered about half of my forearm. She continued to the next arm.

"Now never leave the mansion without this cloak and these bracelets. They may be the only things that keep the others from taking you. Vampires can be gluttonous creatures at times."

Now I was even more thoroughly confused. As my questions tried to come out a deep voice came from the hallway.

"Alima."

Alima snapped around and bowed to the ground letting her head touch the ground.

"Yes, My Lord?" There was a long pause and then he came into view.

He was strikingly handsome. His death like pale face was hard and chiseled. The dark rings around his eyes where emphasized by his dark hair. But what made him almost god like were his eyes. They were as I remembered them, nearly clear blue like balls of ice. My heart leapt at the sight of him but my head told me otherwise. This man before me was the predator of the human race and had taken me prisoner yet somehow I was drawn to him. No matter what my head told me I wanted to stare at him forever.

He had kept is focus on Alima when he entered the room and now his eyes of ice met mine. When ever I had looked at him dead in the eye I had blacked out, so I darted my eyes to the ground. I watched his lower body move gracefully toward me. He reached out a slender hand and lifted my chin. His cool touch reminded me of death and yet soothed me. When my eyes finally met his he pulled my face close to his and spoke in a deep tone at almost a whisper.

"Next time you may not be so lucky to have lowlifes be your predator. Do not attempt to escape, again, Rebecca"

He spoke my name slowly and sharply. His cool touch left my now burning skin and he glided out of the room. I noticed as he walked he made no sound, nothing, absolute silence.

I took a sharp intake of breath apparently I had stopped breathing. Whether out of terror or complete awe I had yet to figure out. These creatures had more power over us than I had ever imagined. I knew what he was and what he was capable of yet I looked at him in amazement and nearly stupefied of his beauty. Then rage overwhelmed me. Just who did he think he was bossing me around like that?_ Rebecca, he could kill you instantly! _Common sense had a point. He was the predator and I was his prey. How had he known my name? I had never mentioned it since I had been here…it was that night. Before I had blacked out on the road I remembered James' voice calling out my name in the distance.

"So it is Lady Rebecca?"

I looked to the serpent. She was in what I guess you could call a kneeling position.

I nodded. Words had yet to find a way out of me. It was as though they were locked up.

"It's a beautiful name. Lord Athan said your mate called it out hundreds of times. He got so irritated he said he almost killed him."

"James." I whispered. It was the first word I had said in days. At least I thought it was days estimating from the amount of sunsets I saw on the crack of light on my floor.

Alima had a bright look on her face. She was ecstatic I had said a word finally.

I paused for a few moments and began again.

"James, is he alright?" My voice was still timid.

"Yes, yes he is. Lord Athan left him alone."

A wave of comfort swept over me. At least I knew he was alright. Knowing him he had assembled a search party and would continue to search for me for months maybe even years. I knew that where I was he would never find. In fact I had heard of a city of the undead but only in myth. How was he supposed to find a city that only the dead knew about?

Now that I had regained the ability to speak now was better then ever to get answers.

"Why am I here and what the hell is going on?" I demanded.

Alima's face became serious. "Yes I knew you would want answers. They always do." She motioned to a seating area. The magnitude of my…the room was mind-blowing. I never imagined anything like it.

"Well…Lady Rebecca, you have been chosen to be…well no…you have been given the _privilege_ of being a _Societas_." She hesitated. "It is a Societas' duty to serve her masters every will till death."

My heart nearly stopped. I was to…serve this…this monster till _death_! My chest started to constrict. My hands started pulling at the brace like fabric on my neck.

"M'Lady, no! I know what you are thinking please don't take it that way! You are _not_ a slave! You are more a companion then anything. In fact you will live your life in peace and luxury!"

"Why!"

"Well… the Ancients get very lonely and the females are no where near pleasant to be around. It's not as bad as you are thinking. In fact all you do is go to parties with him, keep him company when he is awake and show him undying loyalty."

"And what else a little _snack_ he keeps at home!" My rage was building. I would be no ones anything. I would obey no one and show loyalty only to those I loved! Not this monster.

"Lady Rebecca you are far from a food source to him. In fact even your family is forever safe from falling victim to a Vampire's bite."

My temper fell.

"What?" I said softly.

"You have been saved from an early death by serving our Lord. In turn for your services all those you hold dear are now under the protection of the Royal family."

I could protect my family by staying here? It seemed impossible that I could help them…wait…

"The…the Royal family?"

"Yes, Lord Athan is son of King Kyros, the Second King. Athan prefers Lord to prince because he hates what 'prince' entitles. It's not like his father is going to die anytime soon." She chuckled. She stopped when she saw my confusion.

"I understand your people have very little information on the Ancients don't they?" She sighed. "Well our government consists of one High King, the High King Amon, and then six lower Kings. King Kyros is second in command." She looked me deep in my eyes. "No one and I mean no one will touch you or you family ever again. They wouldn't dare! Athan alone could kill hundreds if needed! He's very strong you will be safe till you dying day." She almost had a bounce about her last words. As though 'dying day' would make things better.

Alima slithered to the door and paused. She looked back at me. Her eyes had a motherly glow to them. "You haven't eaten in two days. I'll make something for you." She left me alone. The room was so large it had no comfort to it, it was lifeless. I hadn't noticed it before but the windows that had been sealed shut before were now open. Silver light poured in from them giving the room a soft glow.

I got up from my chair and looked out the magnificent window. The city shone like a full moon. It was as though the buildings themselves where the source of light. As the city sloped downward the homes became smaller and the luster of the city died out. My body shivered. I had not forgotten what I had been saved from out there. Beyond the city limits I saw endless trees in all directions. Apparently the city rested a top a wooded mountain. I directed my eyes down to the streets.

Elegant creatures floated along almost as though they were dancing. They were all pale like marble. Every so often I saw a human woman. I could tell they were because of their skin. They seemed so dark compared to the dazzling skin of the Ancient men and women that owned the city. The humans walked closely beside vampire men and kept their heads lowered wearing my exactly clothing. They must have been what I was, a slave of some kind. I looked at their faces. Some looked apathetic others…happy. That wasn't possible! I looked at one girl in particular. She had her arms wrapped tightly around that of a vampire man. She was looking up at him and she was…laughing? I looked to his face and he was smiling back at her.

Just what on earth was going on in this city? They were our mortal enemies and this girl was laughing and full of happiness.

I heard a knock at my door. Pulling myself away from the window I answered it. It was Alima. She stood there with no food in her hands instead they were trembling. I looked up to her face. Her dark skin had lost all color.

"They're here." Her voice was trembling. "I didn't think they would come so soon. And they want to meet you! You're _not_ ready!"

She pushed me back into the room fussing this way and that about my appearance. She kept muttering things to fast for me to understand. She paused looking my straight in the eye.

"There are rules you need to follow…I didn't have enough time…_do not_ look them in the eye and _do not_ speak to them unless you are asked a question. If you speak use the most reverent words possible."

"Alima," my voice and whole body were shaking. "Who are they?"

She paused. I could her women's voices coming from the lower level.

"They are Lord Athan's sisters... now go down the hall and He will introduce you."

She shoved me out the door edging me to go on. What had me shaken up the most was Alima's reaction to their presence. She had probably served Vampires all her life and here she was trembling at the thought of them. What was I to think of them? ..._females are no where near pleasant to be around… _As my foot steps echoed through the corridors I wondered what I was walking into.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

From where I was I could hear the voices to two women. Their voices were like velvet, smooth and alluring. Their speech almost sounded as though they were singing a sweet lullaby. I listened closer.

"Honestly Athan another human. Why can you not be happy with your own kind? It is honestly disgraceful." This voice was deep and soft.

"Now, Now Isabella his choices are his own. If he finds no pleasure in women like us then we should not force him to find it." Her voice was higher and bright.

The deeper voice spoke. "I only wish to know, Athan, where this new girl is. You have not yet introduced her to us. Is she that ugly that you hide her from our eyes?"

I heard no response. It remained quiet for sometime until the higher voice spoke.

"It is good to see you again brother. We had not heard from you in over one hundred years. It was sad, Miss Stephanie's death, She was a fine woman. There was no human like her."

"Now she I approved of. Never before had I seen such fine manners. Tell me why is that you did not simply bite her and keep her as a wife, Athan?"

"Reasons I do no have to tell you." I heard Athan' cold voice and my whole body shivered. I could only imagine what his eyes had looked like just then.

I heard an exaggerated whisper from behind "M'Lady!" It was Alima. "Get down there!"

I nodded and made my way down the staircase. I slowly walked up to the parlor they were sitting in, my head down. With each step my heart raced faster. I saw three figures in the room, one male and two females. Athan stayed seated on my entrance.

"This is my older sister, Isabella." He motioned to a woman sitting to his right. I couldn't help but look up a little. She was breath taking. The paleness of her skin was emphasized by the long soft ebony curls that shaped her face. Her eyes, unlike Athan, were a dark brown but flashed a deep golden color every once in a while. She nodded to me and looked away apathetic of my arrival. She must have been the voice that disapproved of me.

Athan motioned to the other woman who was standing. "This is my younger sister, Jacqueline." I took a quick peek at her. She put her sister's beauty to shame. She had long brilliant red hair and her green eyes nearly glowed. What surprised me most was her expression. She was bright and happy to see me, maybe too happy, with a dazzling smile on her face exposing her deadly pearly attributes. My blood seemed to freeze seeing them. I had been shown at least twice now what happened when they had been shown to other humans. Her eyes never left me.

Her high voice came as a shock to me. "Athan, she is absolutely gorgeous. No wonder you stole her. She would have been such a waste if that aftermath had her! Do you not agree, Isabella?"

Isabella turned to me looking me over with a scrutinizing eye. "She is." Her words were so flat like she was uninterested.

"Give them your name." Athan demanded.

I paused my words seemed to have found themselves locked up again. After a moment or two of silence I broke through. "My name is Rebecca Fields" My voice shaking.

"Rebecca is a beautiful name as well." The red head took a step closer to me. I instinctively backed away. "Now I only want to get a closer look of you. I would never go against my brother's wishes. You are like my sister now and I will protect you as such." She smiled again, however this one had a sense of warmth behind it. She turned her head slightly to Athan but kept her eyes on me. "Athan you should let me have her over sometime. I would love to get to know her better!"

"If you wish."

Isabella stood from her seat. "Come now, Jacqueline. We are not here to gawk at Athan's new Societas." She glared at Athan. "Father wants to see you right away. One hundred years and no word is too long, Athan, besides Hashim has missed you greatly. So in celebration of your return he is having a ball in your honor."

Jacqueline interrupted. "It is going to be wonderful. ALIMA!"

The serpent popped into the room seconds after her name was called. Her head bowed so low it was touching the floor. She muttered a faint "Yes."

The red head wrapped her cool arms around me. "You are to take this young girl shopping for fine dresses. Prince Hashim is having a ball in my brother's honor. And no more with these old rags you have her in get her dresses that will match her beauty." She gave me a light squeeze and followed after her sister that had already left the room. "We will see you soon!" She called back. I was flattered by what she had said. I always thought of myself as plain and nothing special and here was this remarkably gorgeous woman saying _I_ was beautiful.

Alima rose from her position and slithered to the seated lord. She mumbled something to him and he nodded. She was about to leave the room when she leaned into me.

"You beginning your job now, go sit next to him and keep him company." She whispered flicking her head in the direction of the gorgeous vampire.

I began walking in his direction. I couldn't believe it. I was actually doing what they wanted. I paused. Alima had just left the room and Athan was sitting with his head cradled in one hand. They were both somewhat occupied. I could run now and get some distance. I could see my father, Rachael and James again and live my life with them forever. _But you can save them from further pain by staying and doing what they say. You can save James from the dangers that he faces everyday as a hunter. Rachael can raise her son with her husband and Dad can live a long life. _

My heart was torn. Do I go to them and live with them for a few years at that until we are inevitably attacked or do I stay here and sacrifice my happiness for their safety.

"_Rebecca!_" I heard Alima's forced whisper behind me.

I made up my mind. Run now, think later. When Athan's cool voice reached my ears I froze. "Before you decide to run again sit down I need to make something clear with you."

He was not as occupied as I had hoped. I sheepishly took the seat next to him. We sat in silence until Alima brought a wine glass full of a red liquid. I swallowed back my disgust. I knew what was in that glass.

"It is not blood. It is Chardonnay one of the few human products I can enjoy."

I froze. "Can you read my mind?" I asked in an unsure tone.

He took one hand and rubbed his temples. "I don't have too. Your facial emotion is easier to read than a book."

We sat there again for a few moments as he sipped his wine. I felt stupid and embarrassed, like a child. The vampire looked me in the eyes. I darted them quickly to the ground. I had learned my lesson, _do not_ look him in the eye or else _'bam!'_ all goes black.

"You can look me in the eyes. You will not always black out." He sounded like he was talking to a child.

I looked up at him. He was like a statue of a god. The sliver light that poured from the windows almost made him glow. It was truly a sight to behold.

"Now, I need to explain the good that will come of your services. One, as Alima has told you your family will be safe from any kind of vampire attack as will you. If you show loyalty to me and I believe you will not stray from me I will allow you to visit your family for three days every month." My heart leapt. I could save them _and_ see them. "However, if you _do _stray and leave I will have no choice but to exterminate you and your family. So for the better of your family _do not_ try to run again." He paused returning to his drink. He flicked his free hand in a shooing motion. I got up from my chair and walked out of the room.

I could help them and see them. I could save my family and see my family. Memories of James holding me in his arms came flooding into me. Somehow I had now found some happiness in hell.

I found Jacqueline calling on me no more than two days after we had met. I was grateful. I had done nothing for the past two days but sit next to Athan all night in silence. It was way too much time for me to think about escaping and about my family I had left behind. However, I always came to the same conclusion. I can help them by staying.

I had yet to figure out why Alima was always shaking like a leaf when she mentioned the names of Athan's sisters. Jacqueline seemed so nice…for a Vampire at least. I was now her brother's Societas and she said I was now considered a sister. I felt as though I didn't have _much_ to fear.

The vibrant red head was there waiting for me. I big grin came across her face when she saw me and she ran to my side. Well you couldn't call it running, it was more a swift glide. The movements of the Vampires really amazed me and at times left me in awe. Jacqueline wrapped her ice like arms around my right arm and led me to the door.

"We are going shopping. I don't trust Alima's judgment. She is so ancient her fashion sense is non-existent!" Now I was even more grateful to her. I was finally leaving the house. I couldn't resist responding to her comment.

"Well if you don't mind me saying this, aren't you a bit _ancient_ yourself?" my tone was unsure. Was it right for me to poke fun at her like that? I could very well be risking my life with my comment.

She looked me dead in the eye. Her green eyes seemed to be searching mine. Then she started laughing. I couldn't help but think it sounded like music. She squeezed my arm playfully.

"Tell you what, Athan found a keeper! Who knew you would be funny too!" she paused for a moment her eyes looked hurt. "And don't think like that. Like I said You are now like a sister to me and to Isabella even if she seemed a little…oh everything in me wants to say stuck up…because she is…but I won't."

"You just did." I said giggling slightly. I had to get used to this whole mind reading thing. Every doubt and every thought could be heard not only by Athan and Jacqueline but by most of the "purebloods." Alima had a sit down talk with me and explained that in full detail. I was trying to keep my mind blank as she had told me but it was near impossible.

Jacqueline started laughing with me. "See there we go. Forget what I am and think of me as a friend." She tugged me along and opened the door.

Cool air rushed in the room bringing delightful smells. I couldn't tell what they were. I can only explain it like every wonderful scent was brought together into one heavenly aroma. Jacqueline pulled me into the sea of pale skinned beings. They were all like Athan, Isabella and Jacqueline absolutely god like.

"You know we are like that for a reason." I directed my attention to Jacqueline. Her eyes focused straight ahead. "We have to be. After all we are your predator. We have to be appealing to all of your senses so that you are drawn to us." Her words hit me hard. I was blinded by their beauty. It was so easy to forget what every being in this city was capable of. Memories of the past few days came flooding back. I stood in awe of their beauty, appealing to the eye, I equated their voices to beautiful singing, this delightful smell was probably part of their doing and even their touch calmed and soothed me. Taste…well I didn't know how that would work. I couldn't believe it I had been under their spell for days now and hadn't even noticed.

Jacqueline stopped walking. "Rebecca, don't worry yourself with such things." she almost seemed ashamed. "We can't help it. It's a constant…emission." She really had pain in her eyes which shocked me. Her mood quickly brightened. "Now let's get you some new garments!"

She drug me into a large store. I didn't know what I should be more in awe of the size of the store or it's contents. I had never even dreamt of such a place. Our stores in Summors were small and provided necessities. Here there were extravagant dresses and jewelry every where. It was mind blowing.

A small young girl came up to us. "Lady Jacqueline, how wonderful to see you!"

Jacqueline nodded in response. "I would like for you to size this young lady and give her everything and anything she wants."

"Yes. Yes, of course come this way…" Her inflection sounded like she was asking for my name. Alima had also told me the proper decorum in introducing yourself as a Societas.

"I am Rebecca, Societas of Lord Athan."

Her eyes widened. "Yes, please come this way." I followed her.

"Rebecca," I turned to the red haired beauty. "I'll be running errands. If you need me..." She tapped a finger on her temple "…call me."

I nodded to her.

"Come this way with me ma'am." As I followed behind her I wondered if she was here for the same reasons I was to serve the undead. And what had caused her reaction to me when we had met. As we walked to the back of the shop I saw may other human women walking about looking at clothing. What stood out about everything in this shop was the fact everything was white. Every woman was wearing a white dress some kind of covering of the neck and shoulders and coverings around the wrists. Alima had told me all Societi wore similar clothing to signify their status. So all these happy women had the same job as me and yet I was miserable. I look at the little blonde girl helping me. My clothing in comparison to hers made me look like a queen. Her fabric had no sheen like mine and it didn't float the way mine did. Her wrists were covered by white cloth wrapped around many times mine were made of solid gold. When I moved I flowed, but she looked stiff.

She had me sit in a small room whose walls were covered in mirrors. "I'll bring you some things to try on." As she was about to leave the room she turned around hesitantly. "Um…I have to ask you…If you don't mind." I nodded to her. She seemed a little more at ease with my response. "I want to ask, what is it like? What is it like to have a powerful figure like Lord Athan be your master?"

"Are you one?"

"One what ma'am?"

"A Societas?"

She paused and smiled. "Yes I am."

"Then why are you here and not with your…master?"

She paused again. "He cannot afford for me to simply sit by him at all times. I do this job to make him more comfortable." She smiled and walked out.

I sat there in the room of mirrors. I was so confused. Why did this whole situation seem so easy for these other women to accept? They all looked so happy. Was it because I had yet to really accept this whole new life or was it an act they put on. In fact this girl seemed to actually _want_ to serve her master and _want_ to make him happy and comfortable. Didn't they all realize what these creatures really were?

"Here you are ma'am." She started to hand me different dresses. I stopped her.

"Please tell me. Why is it you are so happy? How did you get over your family so quickly?" The girls face was very confused.

"You mean…"

"She'll take them all."

We both jumped. I turned to see Jacqueline sitting in the seat I had just left. Though the room was made entirely of mirrors she had no reflection in any of them. She got up and moved toward us. She flipped through the dresses the blonde girl had chosen.

"They are all beautiful. Wrap them all up."

"Yes ma'am" The dainty girl left us alone.

Jacqueline turned to me. "I'm sorry I had to cut this short. I need to hurry you back….I have some pressing matters to attend to." She smiled and grabbed my arm again.

Our walk back was silent. I tried not thinking about anything in Jacqueline's presence. But what that girl had said…no rather the way she looked at me when I asked those questions troubled me. Like she didn't understand why she would miss her family. As we came up on Athan's home two men walked out of the doorway. One was an elderly man of about fifty. From what I had learned as a child I was under the impression all vampires were eternally young. His clothing was elaborate and his stance was very majestic. Following him was a handsome young man. His dark hair came to about his chin and followed in the breeze. He looked in our direction. His eyes were dark and menacing. I caught my breath and something sharp hit me in the chest. My body started to warm and I felt a sudden anger and hatred towards that man. Then they disappeared.

"Rebecca." Jacqueline called out my name in a hushed tone. She was stroking my arm. "What's the matter dear?"

My temper calmed down and I felt normal. I looked up to her stunning face. "I don't know." I took a deep breath. "Maybe I'm coming down with something."

She looked at me concerned. "I hope not. Let's get you inside."

She walked me up to the door. "I must leave you here the sun will soon rise. I think you understand my hurry and my reasons for leaving the shop so early."

I nodded to her. "Of course."

Jacqueline smiled and waved me goodbye. Her movements were so fast she seemed to disappear. As I walked up to my room I realized that period of time where Jacqueline had left me was the perfect opportunity to leave this place forever. Why hadn't I taken it? Was I accepting my existence here? No I wasn't accepting it I was pushing through this to save my family from evil. I was living through this to save James and to see him again even if it was only for that short period of three days.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

My body felt like it was going trough an earthquake, violently shaking back and fort.

"M'lady you should wake up."

I moaned and rolled over, it was twilight outside. It had become my new waking hour. I hadn't seen the sun in about a week and a half and that was really depressing me. These past ten days or so had been so unglamorous. I did nothing but stare at the god-like vampire who would just sit there and close his eyes. I guess it was true he _did_ have time to waste, but if I was going to have to live my whole life like this I was going to die of boredom. However, I couldn't complain _too_ much. The way he pleased my senses at least made those boring hours a little less painful.

Alima moved this way and that preparing my clothes as she had every morning. I went to the bathroom where she had already prepared a bath for me. The warm water was so soothing but not as calming as the touch of Athan. Wait. What the hell was I thinking! _Besides he's only touched you once and that was about I don't know how long ago._ I sank lower into the water to hide my embarrassment from the empty room. The "emission" as Jacqueline had called it really did call out to my senses and no matter how I reasoned with them they responded to the ancient people wanting to be satisfied.

I continued to sit there brooding on my embarrassing thoughts. I found my head nodding into sleep. For the past few days I had more than eight hours of sleep and yet I felt exhausted. I was about to drift away to dream of James when I heard Alima call my name.

"Lady Rebecca, just how long do you plan on staying in there?"

"I'm coming." I was reluctant to leave my near dreaming status. It was the only time I was able to see his face.

Alima dressed me quickly and shoved me off to the kitchen to eat before Athan rose. Here it was another morning that had been like all the others. I hadn't heard from Jacqueline since we had gone shopping and the chances of Isabella calling on me were close to none. I let out a sigh a little more exaggerated than I had planned.

"What is it ma'am?" Alima said stopping her cooking, looking at me with a face of servitude.

"Is it always this boring?"

"Is what boring?"

"Being a Societas?"

"I don't see what you find so boring about it." She resumed her cooking.

"My past few days have been full of total silence. That can't be normal! I mean he just _sits_ there!"

Alima paused. "It may seem like Lord Athan is doing nothing but he is actually going through a lot of stress. When he seems to be resting he is in fact attending hearing sessions of the council."

I looked at her in skepticism. "How?"

"Have you forgotten so quickly of his abilities?" She looked at me in disbelief or disgust, I couldn't tell which. "He taps into his father's thoughts to hear them bicker about in the council. He's been absent for over a hundred years. He's got a lot of catching up to do."

We sat there in silence. It was almost as though Alima was offended I had even talked about Athan in that way, disgusted I would doubt her Master…well technically, he was my Master too.

There I was again, an hour later sitting next to him in silence. His eyes were closed and his head leaned back against the chair. I had taken note that his chest did not rise and fall, it just sat there in place. I continued observing him. After an hour or so I had decided he was in fact a statue placed there to bore me to death. After all, his skin was pale enough to be marble and it was certainly smooth enough as well.

As I studied him even more I realized just how handsome he was. There was no creature on earth or even in this city like him. _Stop it Rebecca_. Shaking my head of the thoughts I tried studying the room, like I did everyday. I had counted and studied everything by the seventh day. Even though I was trying my hardest not to look at or even think about Athan they eventually found myself doing both. What was happening in his head right now? Who was it he was listening to?

He opened his eyes and turned to me, his ice blue eyes searching through mine.

"Different today."

My breath caught in my throat. It was the first time he had spoken to me since he had told me about the "benefits" of my job. And what a comment to make, it made absolutely no sense.

"Your thoughts are…different today." He stated. I could have sworn I saw a smirk on his perfect face. "Usually I am entertained by your elaborate attempts to escape or your boredom. You can think of the craziest things when bored."

I tried to defend myself but he continued. "Today you have thought only of me. Now I guess is it my turn to be bored?" His stare intensified. I could feel my cheeks burning. He had listened to _all_ of my thoughts over these past days! I darted my eyes to the ground. My blush deepened as I looked back on most of my thoughts and daydreams he must have seen.

"You've wanted a conversation all week. Now's your chance, ask me something." His apathetic voice did little to spark any questions in me insults were rising up instead. I sat there in silence under his gaze, trying to wipe my mind of all the insults. I had nothing to say.

"I don't know what to say." My voice was full of embarrassment. I kept my eyes on the ground.

"Well that's a first." He chuckled. "Newcomers are almost always full of questions. Wanting to know what it is like to be what I am, what kind of power do I have. Oh, and the classic how did I become a Vampire." He had a smirk on his face this time I was for sure. "So what would you like to hear about, the classic? Of course you would, it keeps me talking about my long life. A 3,200 year old Vampire has a long story to tell" he paused. "Are you comfortable?"

I hadn't noticed it until now how close his face was to mine. The scent he radiated was beyond intoxicating. He stayed silent and close to me for what seemed like hours. My skin was yearning for his touch. I knew it was part of his abilities for me to desire it but my sense wouldn't listen to common sense. "I asked you if you were comfortable." I nodded to his statement my breathing deep. He jerked back quickly. He slouched back in his chair with a satisfied look on his face.

"Shall I begin at my end?" I was too dazed to even speak. So I just thought, yes over and over in my head. I guessed he would get the point eventually. "Very well. Before I became what I am I was at one time human myself. I was a prince in a small city in Ancient Greece. My human father had been asked by the _Great_ King Agamemnon to help him in retrieving his wife who had been stolen to a city called Troy. My father agreed but he was too old to fight, so I vouched I would take his place and fight in his honor. So I set out with thousands of other men to fight in the name of our homes and of Greece. I fought in the war for five years. It was only a matter of time before I, too, became one of the growing numbers of the dead. My day came at the hand of an arrow. I did not die of the wound rather of the infection that followed. It was on my death bed I heard of my father's death. He had died and was buried. The grief I felt for him was unimaginable. One night as I lay there alone in my bed suffering and near death a man came into my tent. He said his name was Kyros and that he wanted to help me. He was the palest man I had ever seen and my whole body shook in fear of him. There was something unearthly about him. He offered me eternal life and power greater than the gods. It was here that I realized I did not want to follow my father to the underworld. I still had so much to do so I accepted. Kyros turned me into what I am now and became my unearthly father. With my new power and 'amazing recovery' I fought against the Trojans unable to die. It was excellent. At night I would go into the city undetected and drink my full of the opposing soldiers. The Trojan people believed it to be a plague that was striking them as punishment from the gods. How easy it was to cover up back then." Athan paused. His eyes were closed, it almost seemed as though he was reminiscing on the past.

We sat there in silence my mind racing with all he had said. Then the statuesque Greek god moved his hand in that annoying shooing motion. "I'm going to start business. You may as well leave." Then he was still again.

I took his advice. My feet dragged as I walked up the magnificent stair case. My mind was racing but my body desired rest, which was unusual I had only been awake for five hours at that. When I found my wonderful bed I let my body fall upon its heavenly softness.

I replayed all that had happened tonight in my head. I almost didn't know how to handle it after having no conversation for so long. I lingered on Athan's beginnings. The fact he was once human almost seemed impossible. One thing that troubled me more then Athan's bloody past was the way he had stared at me. It made my body shiver all over just thinking about it. Maybe not how he was looking at me rather how sudden it was. There was a battle going on inside me one side was aching for him the other was common sense explaining why I wanted him and how I shouldn't desire him. The whole night played in my head repeatedly until it faded into the darkness.

I stood there waiting for him. A cool breeze was playing with my hair. I was longing for his touch. My hair tracing over my face reminded me of his ice like touch that soothed and calmed me. There he was coming out of the shadows his ice blue eyes piercing through me. As he moved to me he showed no emotion. His cool hand on my cheek he pulled my face close to his. Pausing we stayed close our faces near touching. He had that same intense stare that made me quiver. Then his ice blue eyes became dark staring hungrily into mine. His jaw loosened and his lips curled over into a bloodcurdling grin exposing his pearly fangs. I could hear his deep chuckle as he trailed down my exposed neck. I was screaming inside pleading to my body to move but it was enjoying attention. I continued to reason with them but they would still not listen. My body would not respond it moved on its own accord responding only to him. My heart was pounding out of my chest and I was gasping for air. Then the unearthly pain, I could feel his fangs deep in my neck. My blood turned ice cold and my senses had given up. I had no power left in my body to even lift my hand to push my assailant away.

I woke up screaming. My dress sticking to my body covered in sweat. My heart was racing and breathing erratic as my chest constricted.

Alima burst through the doors of my room rushing to my side.

"Alima." I could barely say her name.

The servant wrapped me in her arms rocking me back and forth. "What is it M'Lady? What's wrong?"

My mind replayed the whole dream again how my body refused to listen, the pain and confusion and the fear of death by _His _hand. I couldn't speak. I grabbed hold of Alima as though it would give me comfort and protection. I started sobbing.

Alima continued to rock me. "It's alright. It was just a dream. You're safe here."

"No." I sobbed. "No I'm not." I looked her straight in the eye like I was pleading with her to let me leave this hell forever.

Her eyes sympathized with me "It was one of those dreams was it." She clutched me closer to her body. "There will be more of those I'm afraid." She continued rocking me stroking my head whispering consoling thoughts.

I was afraid to close my eyes to see those ice like eyes starring back at me in hunger. I kept them open even though they stung with exhaustion. After a long battle with my fatigue I lost and my eyes closed into darkness.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Hey guys! Thanks for your support! I'm glad you like the story so far. However, just want to let you know that because school is in full swing now don't expect too much. I might get a chapter in every 1 1/2 - 2 weeks. It depends largely on the amount of work I have. Don't worry though I want to finish this so bad. We are hardly even into the beginning!

LaLaLauren


	6. Chapter 5

Hey all I actually got some in...omg...yay!!! Ok so again this was a miracle that I even got this much in...so...yeah. ENJOY!!!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**Chapter 5**

I had been blessed with dreamless sleep for the rest of the night. Alima stayed at my side all night to ensure my rest. She rocked me awake as she left the room to prepare my morning routine.

As I walked down the stair case to meet Alima I found it hard to even keep my eyes open and my mind alert. I grabbed the marble railing for support as I swayed on the steps. I slowly made my way down one step at a time. On the last step my legs gave way and I tumbled to the ground with a loud thud.

Alima came rushing from the kitchen. "M'Lady!" she proceeded to help me up. "Are you alright?"

As I tried to lift myself my arms gave way with fatigue. Alima's strong arms raised me up and supported me. She led me to a seat and lowered me carefully.

"M'Lady you look like you haven't slept for days! How long have these dreams been plaguing you?"

I cradled my head in my hands. "Last night was the first one." I was so tried I could hardly even talk. Alima stayed by my side. She seemed unsure on what to do.

"She needs sunlight." I lifted my head to see Athan standing a few feet from us. Alima looked at him in confusion.

"Sunlight? My Lord that doesn't…"

"Just take her outside, Alima. There is still some sun left." He turned and left as quickly as he had come. As he left a beam of sunlight hit the marble like skin on his bare arm. I was surprised not to see his arm burst into flame or any kind of consequence to his exposure. I was sure that Vampires had a weakness for the sun but I had to be wrong. Here was this old Vampire that had walked through sunlight without flinching or being scathed in the process. I felt Alima tug at my arm.

"Come now, M'Lady. There isn't much light left."

She opened the doors that led out to the street. Even though the sun was about to set the white marble city still shone with so much intensity that I had to shield my eyes. I hadn't seen the sun in over two weeks. It was amazing to be in its rays again. I felt like my body was being rejuvenated. Why did Athan think the sun would cure my fatigue? _He's beyond ancient, Rebecca. He must have a wealth of knowledge._ _And the light why hadn't it harmed him?_

"Alima."

"Yes Ma'am."

I didn't know how to ask the question without sounding childish. "…I was under the impression that…that Vampires couldn't walk in the sun. So…"

"Why was Lord Athan able to do so?"

"Yes."

"Well your understanding of Vampires' weaknesses are quite bias. Not being able to walk in the sun is a metaphor of a past foe of theirs. They can walk in the light whenever they want. However, Vampires can't stay in the light for long periods of time, it weakens them slowly."

There was so much I thought I knew about them, the Ancients. They were like a winding road with new surprises at every turn. It was like I was learning about them all over again. As the daughter of the head Hunter of the guild My Father taught me everything he knew about each dangerous nightly creature. Even though we had little information on these "purebloods" I thought I had some kind of understanding. So far my Father had been absolutely wrong about them. They were totally new creatures now.

I watched the sun set. Its colors were breath taking. For two weeks I had seen nothing but black and grey. How long had it been since Athan had seen the sun set? How long had his world been full of lifeless colors?

The red of the sky reflected off of the white buildings. It was as though the city was bathed in blood. It was fitting actually. Too many times I had found myself forgetting what these creatures really were. The spotless streets should been stained with the rusty color of blood and the beautiful creatures that walked them, deformed like the demons of hell that they really were. That was how the city should have looked but the crimson light only made the city sparkle like a ruby. The very color that should show the truth behind this dream only made it more surreal.

"It is beautiful isn't it?" I turned around to see Athan standing behind me in the shadows away from the light. He was looking out on the horizon. "I forget how colorful this world can be."

Athan's skin reflected the ruby light giving him a fleshy color. He almost looked human, but as the sun set so did his humanity. As his fleshy tone faded he turned more like the marble building behind him. It was as though he had made a transformation before my eyes. From a human to the immortal man that lived in the dark.

He moved from the shadows without a sound. He extended out his hand. "Come with me. I have something to show you." I reached out for his icy hand and he pulled me into his arms. My body rested up against his stone like chest. He gently pulled my head into him with his other hand on my waist. I felt my feet leave the stone street and his grip tighten. We were in the air.

"Hold on." He whispered in my ear. I felt a sudden jerk and everything was whizzing by, the cold air stinging my raw skin. I shut my eyes in fear of looking at the ground that must have been hundreds of feet away. My hair was whipping at my face and my cloak felt like it was tearing at my neck. Then we slowed down. I felt the soft ground below my feet. The air was thick with the salty scent of the ocean and could hear its crashing waves not far away. I opened my eyes.

We were at the edge of a cliff surrounded by a grassy meadow. The black ocean stretched on forever. The moon was beyond breath taking. It was abnormally large and its radiant light made the waves glow like liquid silver. It was beautiful.

"I thought you needed something like this." I looked up at my escort. His features glowed in the moon light. As if he needed anything more to make him seem unearthly and god-like. He turned from the view and looked directly down at me. His lips formed a small smile that made my heart jump. "You seemed so taken by that sun set. It seemed only right that the night also received justice." He looked back to the ocean. "The night also has its beauty and the day also has it own dangers. Remember that."

I stood there in silence. He was right. The night had its dangers and so did the day. The sun gave beauty to the world but so did the silver light of the moon. But in my opinion some things out weighed others. For the most part man could defeat whatever posed a threat in the day but during the night, we were helpless. Yes the night had its beauty but the sun gave so much color and life.

We continued to stand there looking out on the stunning view. The silence was killing me. It was so hard to talk to him. For one he knew what I would say before I could even speak it and how was I to relate to him, to spark conversation that would interest a man who has seen it all.

"Am I that hard to talk to?"

My eyes shot up to him_. Speak of the devil._ He was still looking out on the horizon his face indifferent. He chuckled softly. "I guess you're right talking to a man who can read your thoughts and lived hundreds of your lifetimes is hard to please. However," He looked down to me, his icy hand brushing away hair on my face my skin burning in its path. "… never hesitate to say anything. Just your voice alone will be enough to please me." His stunning smile made my breath catch. It occurred to me that his looks could actually kill. If he kept smiling like that unexpectedly my heart could one day just stop altogether.

His hand cupped my face. Having this much contact was absolutely incredible. My skin was shivering in delight and his scent mixed with the ocean air was beyond intoxicating. I closed my eyes taking in every second, but then those hungry icy eyes were starring back at me through my eyelids. I opened my eyes quickly and backed away from him, my whole body distraught with each step.

"Ah, yes." He was motionless. "Those dreams have begun, have they?" He closed his eyes. My heart was racing at the thought of my dream. The fact I was in that same position was too much for me to handle. Athan's eyes opened slowly. He looked me directly in the eyes. His eyes were that same crystal blue there was no hunger or any malicious intent.

"That is quite a fantasy you created. Not quite my style." He moved slowly to me. I backed away quickly from him keeping the distance between us. "Now, now Rebecca. Do I look like I want to feed on you?" His head titled slightly.

"Who knows," I stated I felt like I was going into hysterics. "For all I know you could be tricking me. Its prefect here isn't it? After all there's no one around and Alima is god knows how many miles away…"

"Believe me, Rebecca, you would know if I was about to kill you. I am not one to play with my…food." He seemed reluctant to say that last word. His eyes were down on the ground. He continued. "I do it quickly. It's a nuisance to play around with it for no reason and…" He looked up at me directly in the eyes, his look intense. It made my body freeze. "I would have killed you on the road if I did want you. Honestly, think it through."

"Well I thought that maybe I was…" my voice was shaking.

"A snack."

I nodded. "Yes."

"Rebecca, I still have some humanity about me. I would not play with your human emotion to that extent."

"But I thought…"

He raised his hand stopping me He was moving towards me again. My body refused to move. His eyes stayed locked with mine.

"However, that does not mean there are those who do not do play with your kind. There are many that fool around with their victims' emotion to the point it is barbaric."

He paused a few short feet in front of me.

"I hope that you understand I would _never_ do that to you. I want you to trust me."

"How," I could feel rage building in me. "How am I supposed to _trust_ a man that hunts humans for… for food!"

"I don't know." He tone was cold. "How do you trust your predator?"

He was just playing with me now. "You tell me you've had human companions before. How did that work out?"

"Each human is different. Each one has its limitations." His face was apathetic. Earlier he had shown the most emotion I had seen from him, but now he was turning into the marble statue again, void of all emotion.

He was so arrogant it was infuriating. My body wasn't shaking with fear anymore rather with anger. It was as though he was telling me to fix a problem I caused. He wanted me to trust him like he was human or an ally. He was far from either of those.

"This is not what I planned." He turned away his voice flat. He walked to the edge of the cliff. He looked out over the ocean for moment before he continued. "It's so easy to forget how fragile your emotions are and how easily they are triggered." He turned to me with a disappointed smile on his face. "It was not intentional. I assure you. It's just been so long since I have..." He paused and quickly directed his attention to the sea.

My emotions were conflicted. I tried to stay angry at him but I found it near impossible. He was showing emotion again, the second time. I guess even he was subject to the change of time. His body stayed the same but his emotion…well I couldn't even imagine what time could do to them. What was it like to live so long with things changing about him? How long till he felt all of his humanity slip from his fingers?

"Rebecca, please. Reserve your pity for your own kind, pity their short years and fragility." His eyesight was anywhere but where I stood.

"So, you are too good for my pity?" Just who the hell did he think he was? I knew he was royalty and had that egotism that came with it but even still his arrogance infuriated me to no end.

_Again with the uncomfortable and deafening silence._

"Since you are so infuriated with me lets change the subject. At present you know more about me than I of you." His icy eyes stabbed through my heart. My breath caught once again. Something about his slow steps toward me was absolutely mesmerizing. "So tell me Rebecca, what is interesting about you? What was your childhood like?" His cool tone was melodic.

"M-My childhood is nothing special." My voice was sheepish.

"No matter, tell me anyway. I have plenty of time." He tilted his head and the heart-stopping smirk found its way on to his face. "Your mother died in child birth, no?"

"Yes…she did." I hadn't thought of my mother in years. I had never known her, but her absence was always felt deep in my heart. My sister, Rachael, had more or less been my mother in my childhood.

"And how about your Father?" His tone was slow and drawn out. "The lead Hunter's Guild member, he must be a man of power."

"I'm starting to think you know more about me then you are letting on."

"No, no my dear, it's the way your mind works. I simply say one word and your thoughts tell me the rest. It saves a lot of time."

"Then why are you even asking. Just search my mind and get it over with."

"Well I can't." His long fingers played with my hair, twirling and twisting it. His cold fingers brushing my skin every so often, sending waves of shivers down my body. "I can only read what is on your mind at this very second." He smiled. "You seem very…pleased right now."

I back away from him my cheeks burning, but his cool hands pulled me back in. He cupped my face in them bringing relief to my blazing skin. He closed his eyes. "So warm."

My cheeks burned even hotter and the pleasure on his face increased. He opened his eyes his eyes were no longer balls of ice rather like pools of water, almost as though they had melted.

His arms pulled me in close to his body. "We should leave now." He whispered in my ear. His head rested on mine and he pulled me in even closer.

Somehow the cold winds did not tear at my flesh like they had before. I felt comfortable and safe, safe in the arms of my predator. I chuckled inside, he was getting what he wanted, my trust. Yet another thing that was happening against my own free will and better judgment...what on earth is happening to me?

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Yes just what is happening to you Rebecca...dun dun duuuun. I'm jealous actually. If I could bring Athan into reality I'd be all over him...like white on rice...hahaha...yeah yeah I know...lame. w/e. PEACE!!!!


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

Alima didn't even give me a second to speak when I returned. She rushed me into the kitchen scolding Athan for not letting her feed me. She went on about how my needs were different and I was fragile and so on.

"Do you think I am not aware of this, Alima? After all I think I may have a better understanding, I was human once." Athan rest his hands on Alima's shoulders smiling back at her.

"My Lord you have been like this for thousands of years and you can be forgetful."

"True." He looked towards me, his eyes were ice cold once more. My body shivered in response.

"My Lord" Alima pleaded. "just be considerate of others, for one my nerves…"

"While I would love to continue this I have things to attend to before the sun rises. Now if you will excuse me."

Alima protested but Athan walked out of the room slowly obviously not listening. She stormed over to the meal she was preparing muttering words in a language I did not understand, it did however sound familiar.

After I had eaten Alima shooed me out of the kitchen. I walked about the magnificent palace… that was the only way to describe it. After half accepting my situation here I came to realize the wealth that was contained in this building. With time I came to enjoy its beauty.

In the beginning its high ceilings made me feel small and insignificant but now I felt above them. Every so often I would remember my home and its simplicity and I would feel out of place, like I should be in Alima's position, a servant, not this expensively dressed _Societas_.

It seemed everyday I would find a new room and a new expensive artifact or even a painting of Athan himself. The earthly form of recording did him no justice. Not even the most skilled of painters of the past or present were able to capture his unearthly allure. After all it is near impossible to capture the true feel of these unearthly Ancient people. However, even these attempts to capture the allure of Athan made my heart stop almost as though he were in the room with me. I would have to work that.

I walked out of the small room. I decided call it his small shrine, because it was here that I could flock to when in need of seeing that rare smile on his face. As came out into the hallway I realized I was lost, very lost.

_I'll find my way. No need to worry._

Time passed slowly as I wandered the endless hallways and room and to my dismay I was as lost as ever. I sat in a huff on a near by seat. _Honestly, I know he's royalty but this house is turning out to be ridiculous! _

I lifted my eyes to see a new painting. It was a young woman. She was gorgeous! Her blonde hair fell softly on her shoulders. Its golden color seemed to make the room glow. Her dark blue eyes were nearly as breath taking as Athan's hers however were warm and happy. Her lips formed a small smile. She almost rivaled Athan's sisters in beauty in fact I would say she surpassed them. I looked carefully at her skin color. It was nearly as dark as mine. She had to be human. Her neck and shoulders were covered by white cloth similar to what I wore. _She's a Societas?_ At the bottom of the painting there was a gold plate with the words "Lady Stephanie" engraved in.

I thought back quickly to the first day I had met Isabella and Jacqueline. Isabella had mentioned a Societas named Stephanie and how she approved of her. Judging by Athan's voice that day it seemed it was a sore subject whose wounds had not yet healed. _Is this that same woman they were talking about?_ _How on earth am I supposed to compete with a goddess like that?_

"M'lady?" I could hear Alima's voice echoing down the hall.

"I'm here!" I looked up at the painting. Stephanie's eyes were smiling back at me. _It would seem she found happiness here, with him._

"M'lady!" I could see Alima slithering down the hall motioning me towards her. I left the painting wondering if I would ever see it again.

"What are you doing all the way over here?" Alima questioned as she led me to my room.

"I got lost."

"Well that isn't surprising." We walked in silence. It occurred to me that these nightly creatures really didn't like to talk. I would just have to get used to all this awkward silence.

I had been lost longer than I estimated. The sky was starting to glow lightly. Athan's moon rise was breathtaking but the sun never ceased to amaze me in its beauty. It would be hard to leave such things behind for the rest of my mortal life. Yet, somehow Athan had seemed to have left the human world of sunlight and color behind without any struggle. I watched each second of that sunrise until Alima closed the large wooden shutters over the windows.

Again I was in darkness, save for a small candle by my bedside.

"I'll see you in the morning, Lady Rebecca." The snake woman left the room without a sound, the click of the door seemed to echo through the large room.

I rested my tired body on the soft bed, the covers embracing me. So much had happened since I had last lain in this bed. I was able to see a new side of Athan and that painting. Her face had haunted me ever since I laid eyes on it. A human woman who's beauty rivaled that of the god like immortal. She must have had some kind of impact on Athan's life and I was itching to know what it was.

Over on the floor I could see that same ray of light that had been there my first day here. That had been over two weeks ago. Two weeks ago I had been attacked on the road, James tumbling down a cliff with my assailant. I didn't realize it then but it would seem that Athan was saving me from an early death.

_James_, I hadn't thought of him in what seemed like ages. I was sure now that Athan had spared him and he was now still looking for me. I missed him. Now all of my thoughts and reactions to Athan seemed so tainted and unnatural. I felt horrible. I had forgotten about James, the man I loved, the man that would die for me and do anything for me. How could I do that to him! My stomach twisted in guilt. I began to reason with myself trying to make the feeling leave me in peace. _I really haven't done anything! It's not my fault! Athan is made to attract humans…he…James, I'm sorry! _I laid in my bed trying void my mind of all thought.

There he was my earthly love, James, standing not far front of me in a wooded area. His features were more rugged and wild than normal. I ran up to him pleading and reassuring my love for him. His once sparkling eyes were dark and void of emotion. A fake smile crept on his face as I continually pleaded my love for him. He took my hands from his shoulders in his strong hands. He placed a hard hand on my face and walked away. I tried to follow but I was being held back by an unseen force. I screamed out his name but he continued to walk away. When he was gone into the darkness my restraints faded. I ran in his direction to find nothing. The trees became white like the bark had been stripped from their trunks. They seemed to glow like the city of the undead. My name was being called out softly from every direction. I turned to see the god, Athan. His smile was eerie his eyes drawing me in. A gold goddess passed me and Athan embraced her. She looked back at me her dark blue eyes laughing at me. Athan turned her head softly to face him. He placed a light kiss on her lips that grew with passion with each passing moment. My heart fell and jealousy made my body shake. From behind me I heard my name being called out in a harsh tone. I turned to see Jacqueline her face was hardened into a look of disgust. She told me to leave her tone sharp. I begged her to let me stay but as I did she became increasingly angry. I pleaded with her again and she lunged at me her fangs exposed. The fear in my heart was replaced with confidence. Her movements suddenly seemed slow. I stretched my hand out and as I did the forest caught on fire. I could hear Jacqueline screaming as she burned. I called out Athan's name, but only heard only the roaring fire. The trees turned to small buildings that were made of clay. I could see humans and Vampires running about. The humans running through the flames unharmed but the Ancient ones were burning up their screams were ear pricing. The Humans and Vampires alike had dark designs around their eyes continuing out from the corners in a think line. Then in the crowd I saw Athan. He was looking back at me in fear, the gold haired girl lying next to him on the ground her neck bleeding. He disappeared. I ran after him my body shaking with rage. I came to a dead end. Isabella was standing there looking at me. She raised her lowered head and met me with painful eyes. She walked up to me pleading I free her. Her speech sounded strange and unfamiliar yet I understood her words. She continued to say "Free me, please, I beg of you!" I walked up to her but as I did she faded away. The Clay walls changed into large mirrors. I looked at my reflection and saw that young man with golden eyes from my dream long ago starring back at me. His movements matched mine. He was saying things but I couldn't hear him. His eyebrows furrowed and he walked in the opposite direction away from me. I yelled out to him. I heard my name behind me. It was the half snake woman, Alima. She was speaking in the same tongue as Isabella. She reached out her hand. As I grasped it my eyes opened.

I sat up quickly in my bed. I looked over to see Alima standing at my bedside. It must have all been a dream…It had to be.

"M'lady, are you alright?"

"Y-yeah I'm fine."

"Was it another one of those dreams?"

"N-no…at least I don't think so."

Alima looked at me confused. "Well as long as you are alright."

"Yes, yes I'm fine."

"Good. Get out of bed." She slithered away to the doors to my room. I looked over to the crack of light on the ground. It was about noon.

"But, Alima its still daylight out."

"Yes I know. Athan wants me to…show something to you." She motioned me to follow her. I reluctantly left my warm bed and followed her out of my room.

My mind wandered restlessly through the events of my dream. It was so…weird that was the only word to describe it. Jacqueline and Isabella were opposites and James he was different, not the man I loved. The blonde girl, Jacqueline had said he should change her but it seemed she died of natural causes nothing out of the ordinary. _Well what do you expect, dreams are always alternate realities. Leave it be, it was just a dream not reality._

Alima was taking me down a long hallway to a small door, large enough for someone to duck through. The snake pulled out an old key and opened the door.

"Come with me ma'am."

We walked up a long wooden stair case. With each step they creaked. As we climbed it seemed we were in the attic of the building. It was dusty and full of cob webs. No one had been up here in a long time. We reached the top of the stairs not far was another small door. I could see the sunlight creeping from under the old wooden door. Alima slithered up to the door. She paused before opening the door.

"Lady Rebecca, Lord Athan wishes me to present your gift now so you may enjoy it for its entire beauty. He would give it to you himself however he rather not risk being in the sunlight."

My mind was racing. What was behind that door? Alima moved to the side and opened the door. Sunlight flooded the attic. I squinted my eyes and walked into the light. The light was overwhelming. All around me I could make out shades of green and not far I could hear the soft trickle of water. I blinked my eyes until they focused.

Before me was the most spectacular garden I had ever seen. Lush plants were everywhere. There were fountains and Ancient statues forming some of the most beautiful landscapes I had laid my eyes on. It was all incased in sparkling glass. An enchanted garden is the only way I can describe it to paint the true picture of its magnificence. It was beyond beautiful.

"Lord Athan created these gardens to please Lady Stephanie. She was never able to enjoy them. She died relatively young of a fever. Lord Athan believes you will enjoy it." She placed a cool small key in my hand. "These gardens are now yours to enjoy when ever you wish."

I looked at her in amazement. "What?" I asked softly "This is all mine?" I had never received anything to this magnitude, it was overwhelmingly generous.

"Yes, indeed. Take some time to explore, there is much to see." She slithered to the door.

"Wait, Alima! Can't you stay?"

She turned to me a smile warm smile on her face. "I have much to prepare, Lady Jacqueline will be visiting to night." She bowed her head slightly and left me.

I walked on the gravel path observing all of the wild flowers and fountains each displaying its beauty in a regal manner. Old trees were everywhere displaying the age or the gardens yet nothing was over grown everything was prefect beyond human comprehension. Old church arches had been placed strategically to give the gardens a mystical ancient look. The statues that inhabited the garden even looked as though they would step down and converse we me. Up ahead I saw stairs leading up to a balcony. I was shocked they did not even creak with age. On the balcony I could see out the glass walls of the garden and out on to the shimmering streets of the city. It was breathtaking in fact everything about this place, people and city were breathtaking.

I walked around enjoying the beautiful gardens until the bright light faded. The red sunset made the buildings flash almost as though they were on fire. Scenes of my dream came flooding back. The whole thing was the opposite of this reality yet it felt as though every second was a new painful truth.

"M'Lady?" I could see Alima down below the balcony looking around for me.

"Up here, Alima."

She bowed her head. "I suggest you ready yourself for the night Ma'am. Lady Jacqueline will be here soon."

"Really!"

She looked at me funny. "…uh…yes, I mentioned it before."

"Did you?"

"Yes, Lady Rebecca."

I blushed. "I guess I wasn't listening."

"Yes. Well, go get ready." She slithered off into the greenery.

I was delighted Jacqueline was visiting. It felt like an eternity had passed since I had last seen anyone besides Athan and Alima. I made my way down the old stairs and locked the door behind me leaving my new Garden of Eden. For a moment a wave of happiness swept over me. This gift Athan had given me was beyond amazing. It gave me hope to find what little humanity was left in him. This gift was an obvious sign some remnant was still there.

The vibrant red head stood at the front door smiling when she saw me.

"Rebecca, it's good to see you are doing well."

"And the same to you, Jacqueline." I smiled warmly to her. "Might I ask to what I owe the pleasure?"

"Oh, nothing really I just couldn't help but hear some of your depressing and sad thoughts."

I was shocked. "Y-you can do that from so far away?"

She grinned "Well yes, to a point. For example I can't hear what your thinking hundreds of miles away, almost no one can, but I can still hear you within a few miles."

"Well…that's good to know."

"Yes, well I came here to lift you from your dark depression."

"How so?"

"I've set up a little get away for you and I. Alima!" The serpent came down the staircase with two large bags in her arms at the beckon of her name.

"Take them to the carriage." Jacqueline ordered coldly.

"Wait what's going on?"

"Like I said a get away for you. Our family has a weekend home outside of the city. It's beautiful at night…and also during the day." She inclined her head at the last part of her sentence almost as if it was some sort of perk to check my attention.

It all sounded so…exotic and amazing. "Wait what about Athan?"

"I've already talked to him about. He thinks you could use this."

"But he's already given me so much I couldn't ask him for more."

"Well with time you will find that Athan is very generous and caring of those near him, even if it he doesn't show it through emotion." She moved to the door. "Now come let's go." She opened the door and walked into the red light of the setting sun. She stepped into a black carriage pulled by six strong horses of the same color. The windows were covered by black cloth to block any light. As Jacqueline stepped in I could see the inside was dimly lit.

Jacqueline turned to me her vibrant face slowly fading and her shining hair dimming down with every second she spent in the light. Her unearthly beauty was fading with each moment but it was not as though she was growing older she was just becoming a normal woman. As she stepped into the dark carriage her vibrant beauty came rushing back and she was yet again unearthly and breathtaking. I stood in awe of what I had just seen.

"Have a good trip M'lady." The snake had her head bowed down.

"Thank you, Alima."

"Come now, Rebecca." Jacqueline motioned for me to sit across from her. "Alima, tell Athan I will return his precious thing in a few days."

I stepped into the dark carriage and Alima disappeared behind the thick door closing behind me. The light was bright enough to see the stunning goddess across from me.

"Jacqueline I'm going to start thinking this so I may as well just say it now. Why are taking me where ever you are taking me, where are we going and why. I'm sure this isn't all for me."

She smiled. "I can tell you are adjusting very quickly." She began to fiddle with her hair. "This whole trip was Athan's idea as you know but it was not for you but for me. I have brought you as a companion…or rather inspiration. Yes that's a better word." She paused and laughed softly. "I know it's confusing. You see being as old as Athan is he has found a way to survive and he wants me to be as lucky."

"And how do I help you?"

"Well over his long life time he has observed many Vampires age, slowly lose their sanity and then were consumed by the animal like hunger we all face. He believes if we hold on to our humanity and remember our pasts we can keep our sanity and then achieve great ages and power. So I'm returning to a home I lived in when I was growing up in France to recall my past and what it was like to be human. So I guess what I'm trying to get to is I need you to help remember and experience it all. If you're confused it's alright so am I but if Athan suggests something I won't question him. With his age he has a lot of wisdom."

We sat in silence the only noise was the soft rumbling of the carriage.

"You know Jacqueline I've been wondering what is it like to be as old as you and Athan?"

She stayed silent for a few moments. "Well I wouldn't know Rebecca. I'm still relatively young compared to my brother and sister. So I couldn't tell you."

"And what do you consider young?"

"Compared to the elders and the royal families young would be about 1,000 years old. At 531 years old I'm the youngest of all the royalty."

"That's young?" I laughed in disbelief.

"Well of course Isabella is over 4300 years old and Athan about 3500 years and the elders…Well they have all lost count by now."

"But Isabella's name it doesn't seem to line up with her age."

"Yes well Isabella was not her birth name she changed it. It was originally Marnisha but names can often hold a strong connection to the past and how old one can really be. Time is the greatest killer of our kind not physically but mentally till we are nothing but animals. I guess that is where Athan got his philosophy. He has seen many family members and loved ones be consumed by their hunger." Jacqueline became very quiet again.

"You will find Rebecca that there are five types of Vampires. The first are the kings or the elders, they are oldest of us all, second is Isabella and Athan's group. We call them the royal family or nobility because they are direct offspring or aftermath of the elders themselves. I am considered to be part of this group and also the third "the medius." Basically any Vampire that is between 100 and 1,000 years of age is considered a Medius. Few ever make it past that stage. And the last two are The Novus and the Aftermath, the lowest of our society."

"Why is it so few make it to nobility?"

Jacqueline leaned her head lightly against the carriage wall "Rebecca, just because you are reborn does not mean you have a free ticket to everlasting immortality. It is during the Medius years that many are consumed by the animal within and they pay the price."

We sat in silence yet again. "It seems to me Jacqueline that Athan is very humane compared to others."

Jacqueline's vibrant face darkened. "Rebecca, don't get your hopes up. While yes he preaches the philosophy it is another thing to live it." She paused. "You don't understand our psyche. He tries to follow it but sometimes he falls the hardest of us all because he tries the hardest. It seems he is in a dark period right now and unfortunately for you it may be a few hundred years until he comes out of it. But this does not mean that you should give up." She smiled warily.

"I-I never…"

"Dear please even he can hear you. However, your lucky Athan is not one to probe into the minds of others unless he needs to. I however give into my human female curiosity and delve in maybe even if I shouldn't." She grinned.

"You know I find it funny the fact we have had a conversation and I have hardly muttered a word."

Jacqueline laughed softly. "Yes well speaking amongst Vampires is more a formality than anything. In fact some of the elders forgot how to speak at one point." She snickered.

Jacqueline pulled the dark blinds of the carriage away revealing a dark sky illuminated only by the soft glow of the moon. She gazed out the window for some time.

"Rebecca, you should sleep or do something to pass the time. We are still very far away."

Those were the last words she spoke to me the rest of the ride. I tried to focus on details of the inside of the carriage, funny how the details of rooms was how I passed my time nowadays. Eventually, the heaviness of sleep took over me and I happily greeted it.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

I woke to a soft nudge on my shoulder and the soft whisper of my name. My eyes opened to see Jacqueline smiling softly.

"We're here." She tugged at my arm until I sat up. She pulled a white cloak around her body, her face hidden by the light cloth. She reached out and opened the carriage door letting the bright noon sunlight flood the dark. I shielded my eyes that had become accustomed to the night.

Though my eyes stung with the light I looked up to see a building that shone like the sun its self. It dwarfed even some of the most elaborated and enormous homes I had seen on the streets of the City of the Undead.

"Gorgeous isn't it?" Jacqueline was hunched over making sure no sunlight made it through the fabric. "This was an inheritance from my human father, generous of him, no?"

"It's…beautiful." I stood in awe as my eyes adjusted even further and even more of its splendor was revealed. "I've never seen so many elaborate buildings until…I was…"

"Darling you must not think like that. We are your family now and remember the purpose you are here to serve. It is a noble one." Her cloaked figure moved to the large, elaborate doors. "Come let's go inside."

We stepped inside and the whole place was dark.

"It's good to see you again M'Lady." In front of us was a woman who was half human half snake just like Alima. She had dark skin, long ebony hair and golden like scales. As Alima she also wore white cloth and gold jewelry.

"Rebecca, this is my personal servant Layla."

She bowed to us. "I'm pleased to meet you, Lady Rebecca. I will serve you for the time you stay here."

"It's nice to meet you too, Layla."

Jacqueline interrupted. "I'm sure you have prepared everything and kept everything to par?"

"Yes Ma'am. Everything is as you left it."

"Good. I am sorry Rebecca" Jacqueline turned to me. "but I need to rest." Her voice sounded tired and weary. "Layla show her around make sure she has everything she needs."

The snake bowed as the vibrant red head walked slowly down the long dark hall way.

I turned to the servant next to me. "Is she alright?"

"Yes, Lady Rebecca." Her voice was soft and deep. "She is just tired from sun exposure. Please follow me." She walked in the opposite direction of Jacqueline down dark hall way adored with riches.

"But she wasn't in the light for very long."

Layla directed her attention back towards Jacqueline. "From what I understand you have been living with Lord Athan."

"Yes – yes I have."

"Compared to him she is very young. I'm sure she has mentioned her age."

"She did."

"Yes well with age the sun does little to harm the Ancients. At Lord Athan's age he could stand in the sun with no protection and feel hardly any side effects." She paused. "You are very lucky to be living with a man at that status."

"I have been getting that sense from everyone I talk to." I laughed.

"You have Alima as your servant. You are as equally lucky to have her as well."

"And why is that?"

"Well she's a sweet, sweet person and loyal to her death. She is closest thing our people have to nobility."

"Really?" I questioned.

"Yes did you notice the intricate tattoos on her body?"

I looked back on her image in my head. Now that I thought about it she did have fine elegant tattoos on her upper body. "Now that you mention it I do remember."

"They were markers of her status in our society. Tell me what do you know of Egypt?"

"The name sounds familiar but I can't tell you much about it."

She looked at me with a sad look in her eyes. "I could only expect that much. Sadly when the Ancients came out of the dark your people lost a lot of knowledge, in particular knowledge of the past. I mention Egypt because that was where many of our people, the Naga, lived and called home. We allied ourselves with Vampires until Ra came and nearly whipped both of our peoples out. Alima was the only one to survive of what we could call the royal family."

"And yet she is a servant?"

"We always served them even in Egypt. Her family served the highest ranking families of the Ancients and by default her family was considered our royalty. She served Amon the high king for some time but for reasons unknown requested she serve Lord Athan."

"Why is that?"

"No one really knows. She must know something about him others do not. Here is your room Lady Rebecca." She stopped in front of a pair of doors." If you need anything please call for me. I will be near by." She left me there slithering away down the hall.

"Wait! Layla!" The snake woman turned around. "Who was this Ra?"

She smiled sweetly. "You should rest from your travels M'Lady." She turned away and continued her way.

I closed the doors of my room. It was similar to my room in the City of the Dead however much smaller and less adorned. It was beautiful none the less. I clung to the dark wooden bed post. Alima and Athan had such rich pasts and yet I knew no matter how much I question them they would never tell me anything. So far I had learned more about them through other people. But what they told me about them was it myth or truth. I wanted to know desperately. A way to find out more about them, if one existed I would take it.

"There are ways." I turned quickly to see Jacqueline standing in the door way.

"Jacqueline I thought you were resting."

She walked slowly towards me. "I thought it through and came to the conclusion that it was rude of me to leave you with Layla. I'm sorry."

"There's no need, do not be sorry." I paused. "You were listening to my thoughts again weren't you?"

She smiled. "Yes I can't help it. I always want to make sure you are happy. You know I would never lie about the traits of my brother."

"I know I know Jacqueline it's just that I want to hear about himself from him. After all, knowing more about him will help me in my job of…serving him."

She placed her delicate hand on my shoulder. "That is very understandable." She paused and walked away seemingly interested in a near by artifact. "There are…ways you know, to gain mind probing abilities for a sort period with out becoming one of us."

"How?" Jacqueline glided next to me. Gracefully she brought her thumb to her mouth and gently bit down until a small bead of blood appeared.

"Basically you would take this drop of blood into your body and have my abilities for a few hours at the most." I stared at the ruby droplet in front of me.

"But wont I …"

"You will not become like me. The fact that you are alive and strong protects you."

"But how will I know how to use it?"

A small smirk came across her face. "Don't worry you will know how once it comes."

"But Athan's so far away."

"Actually he is near by attending to…his own matters." She paused. "Take it Rebecca and understand him for a few short hours." My breathing became very erratic.

"I- I don't know."

"What are you afraid of? Nothing bad will come of this."

I stayed silent. "I just…it's just that…"

"You still don't trust me?"

"No I do trust you. It's just that I'm afraid of what will happen and the fact that…"

"That it can be gained through my blood?"

We stood their in silence. My mind was racing with thoughts of drinking blood and thoughts of what if this and what if that. What if this was a trick and I would become like one of the Aftermath slowly decomposing.

Jacqueline turned to the door. "Layla, go get me a glass of cabernet."

"Yes Ma'am."

Jacqueline extended her hand to me. "Come sit with me, Rebecca." I took the invitation. We sat in two plush chairs across from one another. "You know gaining an ability like mind reading won't help understand him fully. You will only be shown the now not the past. Now don't think I'm trying tot talk you out of doing this it's just that I don't want you to be disappointed if you don't find what you are looking for."

"To be honest I don't even now what I'm searching for in him."

Layla came into the room with a glass of wine on a tray. She slithered over to Jacqueline who took the glass. She took the bead of blood on her finger and let it roll off into the red wine.

"The wine will make it easier for you and will let the blood get into your system faster. The amount of blood I put in there will give you Vampire like abilities for three to four hours and then you will be fully human again. Now when I say abilities I do not mean tendencies. You will not feel the need to feed on human blood or anything of the like you will have only the abilities such as telekinesis. Do you understand?"

I nodded.

"Good." She paused. "Rebecca this is completely up to you. It is your own decision to take this cup or leave it." I stared at the cup for a moment. "I promise you will not turn into one of us or into Aftermath." She extended the cup to me. "Take it."

I took the cup into my hands. The liquid inside was shaking along with my body. I put the cool glass to my lips and drank the mixture in a few hasty gulps. As soon as my lips left the cup I was overwhelmed with a cold feeling rather than the normal warmth of wine. I began to panic.

_Do not worry. Your body will seem cold that will pass._ It sounded as though Jacqueline's voice was in my head. I looked up at her in shock. _You can hear me now can't you?_ I looked at her in disbelief.

"Jacqueline I can hear you!" I exclaimed.

Jacqueline winched._ Yes well no need to scream it now. Try it out. Simply think the words you want to say and I will hear them._

I closed my eyes. _Can you hear me?_

Jacqueline's face lit up. _Excellent job, Rebecca! Now go and…_Jacqueline's last words were drowned out by a loud high pitched ringing.

Jacqueline looked at me worried for a few seconds. "Rebecca, are you alright?"

"Couldn't hear you any…" suddenly the ringing became louder and my body was overcome by immense pain. My blood felt as though hot oil was searing through it. I screamed out in pain.

"Rebecca!" Jacqueline screamed my name over and over again. _Athan! I need you! Now!_ I could hear her words faintly through the obnoxious ringing. The room around me became fuzzy however Jacqueline stayed sharp and clear. The room lost all its color and turned pure white. I could see Athan walking through white mist coming into the clearing that Jacqueline and I seemed to be in.

"Jacqueline, what is she doing here?" He seemed like he was in shock and his face was overcome with fear. "Jacqueline, what did you do?!" he shouted.

Jacqueline was cowering in fear. "Don't worry it was just a drop of my blood. Calm down."

Another wave of pain overcame my body. Athan got down on his knees and picked up my head off the ground. "Don't worry Rebecca, this will all pass within and hour or two. It seems you have a very rare reaction to Vampire blood. I want you to rest. I will be there within the next hour." He whispered.

"Aren't you here now?" I spoke faintly.

"Rebecca, you are no longer in reality. What you see now is our three minds connected and communicating with one another." Jacqueline explained.

"Rebecca." I turned back to Athan. He looked at me in sympathy. "Rest I will be there soon."

"I will."

He got up and walked over to Jacqueline. I could see his lips moving but the buzzing sound was too loud for me to hear anything. I saw them both walk away into the white mist.

"Rebecca?" I turned my head to the side and saw the man with golden eyes that had been appearing and reappearing in my dreams. I had never really looked at him before. He wore an odd headdress with a snake protruding out of the forehead. The same odd marking on his eyes were still there. Around his neck was a wide necklace that reached all the way to his shoulders and golden clasps similar to mine however he not only wore them on his forearms but his upper arms as well.

"I must be dreaming again."

"No Rebecca you are still conscious. The Vampire Athan and the Vampire Jacqueline are too occupied with themselves right now."

"Who are you?" I asked him.

He kneeled beside me. "The Vampire Jacqueline has broken the barrier between us. I have been trying for some time to reach out to you through your unconscious mind in your dreams. To think my foe is one who has helped me."

"Who are you?" I asked again.

"I am you. I am a part of you. I have been with you since the day you were chosen at birth."

"What?" I asked faintly. The white world I was in was fading into darkness. I could see his lips move but I heard no sound. I watched his smiling face fade away to darkness.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

I couldn't tell if I had been asleep for hours or minutes. I opened my eyes and saw Alima was by my side and was dozing off slightly from exhaustion. Knowing her she must have been there attending to me for hours. As I lay there I looked around. I was back in Athan's home.

"You're awake?" I turned to see a very tired Naga with a sleepy smile on her face. "Thank the heavens. You were asleep for three days!"

"What?" I asked softly.

"Your Body acted in the worst case scenario." Athan was leaning against the doorway of my room. "It nearly shut down. Luckily Alima is an excellent healer. She hasn't slept since you got here."

Alima bowed her head down. Whether she did it out of respect or embarrassment I don't know. Personally I think it was the later. "Thank you, Alima."

"It's my duty, M'lady." She kept her head down. "If you do not mind I would like to go get some rest. If you need me call."

"Of course." She slithered out the door bowing slightly to Athan as she passed him. Once Alima was far enough away Athan stepped forward and sat at the foot of my bed. He reached out and laid his hand softly on my foot.

"What my sister did was pure stupidity." He kept his eye sight on the floor. "I am very sorry for the pain she caused you." He paused. "She said you wanted to do it because you wanted to learn more about me. Is this true?"

I turned my face away trying to hide my embarrassment.

"Rebecca, you can't hide things from me.'

"Then why are you asking me."

"Why are you embarrassed to admit it?" He moved up the bed leaning his face close to mine. My heart was fluttering faster that it ever had. He lingered in that position for a few short moments. "Why is it so hard to admit you are curious about me?" He pulled away from me. He set his eyes on the floor once again. "I came in here first to see you were alright and also to let you know that you may see your family again."

I was so overcome with joy I could hardly speak for a moment. "Are you serious?" I barely got the words out of my mouth.

"Yes. I want you to rest a few more days, you are still weak, and then you will be able to stay with them for three days I will also give you a day and a half to travel there and another to travel back. Understood?"

"Yes! Oh, yes!" I grabbed his hand from the bed and held it tightly. "Thank you so much, Athan!"

He smiled softly. "Don't get too excited. Remember you can see them almost every month."

"Even so, Thank you again!" I exclaimed.

Athan wrapped his hand around mine. "For now I want you to rest."

As he left the room I called out to him. "Athan, I – you have been so kind to me and for that I promise I will not try to run away." He nodded his head and disappeared behind the wall.

I laid my head back down on the soft pillow. I tired to sleep but the thought of seeing my Father and sister again and James. Just to tell them I am alright. To tell them I am alive and well. To tell them what I have learned.

Amazing how days fly by when you are excited to see someone or to do something. After spending four days in bed doing nothing but sleeping Alima had given me the O.K. to travel back home.

"With you this healthy I won't have to worry about a thing while you're gone." She handed me a bag. "Inside are a few changes of clothes. It would be best if you wore only these and not the clotes you may have at home. They will mark your status and makes things easy. Any vampire in their right mind would run the other way at the sight of you with those clothes on."

"Thank you, Alima."

I watched her as she moved about. I looked at her tattoos and remembered what Layla had said about them. Since my endeavor to gain telepathic abilities failed completely I decided it would be best from now on to ask whatever came to my mind.

"Alima."

"Yes Ma'am" she responded.

"I was wondering, do your tattoos have any significant meaning?" I asked.

"Uh- No. No Ma'am."

"A Naga by the name of Layla said they do." Alima stopped what se was doing and let out a sigh. "She said they mean you are similar to royalty for your kind."

"Yes Ma'am she speaks the truth. It's been so long the memories just fade."

"So you're royalty! That's amazing!"

"No-no Ma'am, It's far from 'amazing' I am only 'royalty' because my family serves the highest ranked Vampires. It's nothing special."

"But your people still look up to you." Alima came from behind me and gave me a playful push out the door.

"Lord Athan awaits you downstairs."

Athan was sitting in the study with a glass of wine in hand. As I entered the room he spoke. "Rebecca you shouldn't do that to Alima. She loathes recognition for anything or at least she is deeply embarrassed by it." Athan motioned for me to sit next to him.

"I can tell." I said as I sat down.

"I'm glad to see you are healthy again."

"Alima did wonders."

"Before you leave for home I want to go over some things."

I nodded to him.

"You may not tell your family the location of this City and you may not tell them about everything you have learned here. You may tell them our names but not what we are capable of. However, since your father is a lead hunter he may know some these things already. As you know I can read your mind and will know the moment it happens. Are we clear?"

The very kind man I had come accustomed to was now stern and controlling. I nodded my to confirm what he had said. "And…what would be the consequences of telling them this information?"

"The same punishment as running away, now hold out your hand." I reluctantly did as he said and as I did so he took it into his own. "Now Rebecca I'm going to take a little bit of your blood to strengthen my senses on you."

"What?" I asked.

"It's for my own protection. This way I can read your mind and now your emotions no matter where you are, so that you can't hide. You don't really have a choice in the matter but I'll ask anyway, will you allow me to do this?"

I was silent. "If it means I get to see my family then yes."

He pulled my hand up to his mouth. "Pay attention to me it will numb the pain. Are you ready?"

Before I even muttered yes he bit into my thumb with a single fang. It was the oddest sensation I have ever experienced. My body was in complete nirvana and yet I could feel something was wrong. It felt as though ever bodily fluid was being drained out my finger yet I was enjoying ever second of it. Athan's head flew back quickly from my hand. He was breathing heavily and seemed dazed. He mouth was red with my blood.

He breathily spoke. "Go…and have Alima…look at that…b-before you …leave." His breathing became even heavier.

"You're the one who needs attention!" I went over to comfort him but he pulled away and was instantly on the other side of the room. He had his body braced up against the wall staring intently at blood accumulating at my finger.

"Please, Rebecca, go to her." His body was shaking. I stepped forward to him. "Rebecca! Now!" He tore is eyesight away from me and pointed to Alima's direction.

I ran to Alima's quarters. Athan needed help he was in trouble.

"Alima!" I screamed pounding on her door.

The door quickly opened. "What! What is it?"

"Athan-he needs your hel…" Alima grabbed my bloodied hand. She looked it over and drug me in her room. Once inside she locked almost six different locks on her door and quickly took my hand again.

"What are you looking at me for He's the one who needs help!"

"Rebecca, be quiet!" I was shocked Alima had yelled at me. "You're lucky to be alive right now." She took my hand between hers and closed her eyes. I could see a soft glow between her two hands and I could feel a soothing warmth. She took her hands away and the cut was gone completely.

"Alima what's going on?"

"How long was he sucking on your finger?"

"Uh- a minute or so."

"What was he like afterward?"

"Um- He was breathing heavily and was very…confused. Is he alright?"

"Yes he's fine. You're very lucky he must really like you."

"What do you mean?"

"He was restraining from killing you just now. Normally that kind of procedure takes ten seconds tops and you said he was like that for a minute?"

"Y-yes. You said k-kill me?" my voice squeaked in fear.

"Yeah. If any vampire has you for more than 30 seconds it means they're making the commitment to kill you and he pulled out in 60…amazing."

"So he wanted to kill me?"

"No- no if anything what happened was your blood is his favorite. I don't understand it fully myself but apparently with more hardships a person goes the sweeter their blood is, to Athan at least." She paused. "You should take that as a compliment M'Lady."

I didn't know what to say. I was supposed to take this as a compliment.

"M'lady I'm afraid we are going to have to delay your trip another day."

"Wait-what? But Athan…'

"_Lord_ Athan is the one who was going to take you half way and with the act Lady Jacqueline pulled he won't let her do it and Lady Isabella would refuse right away."

"That won't be necessary." Athan was standing in the shadows. Alima jumped in front of me. "I'm fine Alima. She caught me off guard." Alima didn't flich. "I'll explain later, Alima."

She stepped away "Alright M'lord." She unlocked her door and stepped away.

Athan was right by my side walking me to the door. I tired not to think about what had just happened. Was it even possible to kill someone from such a small wound?

From the look of the windows the sun had just set and the room was lit dimly by the faint light from outside. As we stepped into the cool night air Alima handed me my bag of clothes.

"Be careful M'Lady." She bowed and then left me standing outside with Athan at my side.

"I'm sorry about what happen just a while ago." Athan was very quiet almost as though he was embarrassed.

I turned and looked up at his perfect face. "It's alright I mean I'm alive, right?"

His face lightened up a little "Are you ready?"

"Yes."

He smiled. "I'm going to take you half way. I'll explain more once we get there." He took me into his arms and held me tightly. I drew in a breath of his alluring scent to calm myself. This past few minutes had been wonderful and terrorizing and he was helping me drown the memories out.

"He we go." He whispered. I felt a jerk and I knew we were in the air. My last experience with this my skin nearly felt like it was being torn off but now I was taking advantage of the drug that was holding my close in his arms.

888888888888888888

There we go chap 8. Hey I just want to say how grateful I am of all the people that review. Honestly you guys are the ones that keep me going because I know that there is interest in my hard workand that people are enjoying it. Again I can't thank you guys enough.

Lauren (Brickouse18925)


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

This flying experience with Athan was much better than my last. I trusted him more now. He wasn't the monster I thought he was in the beginning. He was human. He had his own struggles and even though he would probably live until the end of the earth he still suffered. Well at least that's what Jacqueline had told me and she had known him for more lifetimes than I could ever live, so I think her word is truthful.

Athan whispered my name softly as his cool breath made my skin shiver. "Rebecca?"

"Hmm"

"You can let go now. We've been on the ground for a couple minutes now." I opened my eyes. We were on a large open grassy field surrounded by woods. "That is unless you wanted to stay in my arms like this." I could feel him pull me in closer to him, his clear blue eyes looking deeply into mine. I felt as though my body were about to melt away. He looked behind me.

"Your horse is over there." He let go of me sadly, freeing me of his bewitching presence.

Athan walked over to magnificent white horse and stroked its silver mane. I had never seen such a beautiful horse before. "This is your transportation home. If I remember you were riding with that…James was it."

Hearing him say that name hit me like a punch in the stomach. I had nearly forgotten all about him. I felt horrible. He must have been worried sick and here I was indulging every moment Athan held me in his arms.

"Rebecca," Athan's voice while it broke me out of my worried trance made me feel worse about James. "I want to explain some more things in detail that I don't think I was completely clear about before."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the things you can not say while you are with your family."

"Oh."

Athan directed his attention to the horse. "From what I understand your father is a Lead Hunter's Guild member, therefore some rules do not apply to you. He probably knows a lot of the information I would normally not have you say. So I must go into great detail as to what you are not allowed to say. You can speak about us and what we are like your father probably already knows about that, however you can not speak about our abilities. You can also speak about the homes you have been to and your garden but not about the area surrounding or inside the City. You may speak about your experience but under no circumstances are you to speak about that incident with my sister nor about anything you have learned. Are we clear?"

After a moment of soaking it all in I nodded to him. Athan reached behind his back and pulled out a leather bag tied off with string.

"Inside this bag is enough money for you to stay in as many hotels as needed and enough to give to your family as a gift." He handed me the pouch gently. I was overwhelmed with gratitude. My family lived by the mercy of donations to keep us going and this – this would take away all my father's troubles. "No need to say anything I know what you are feeling. You should get going now."

I turned to my snow white ride and as I was about to mount him I was wisped up into the air and placed softly on the ornate saddle of the horse. Athan still had his hands on me when I looked back at him.

"It wouldn't have been gentlemanly of me to just let a woman get on a horse unaccompanied" He smiled softly at me. I could feel my heart flutter at his gesture. "To get back to your village ride east from here. Just over that hill there you will find a road" He paused. "It's the same one I found you on." He was silent again but not for long. "Once your visit is done ride west for about two days then stop in the nearest village, sell your horse and I will be there to take you back. Understood?"

"Why on earth would I be riding west when I will get there from the east? It makes to sense."

"It makes perfect sense just do as I tell you."

"Alright." I was still utterly confused but I would just have to trust him.

"I'll miss your company while you are gone. Please be careful." My cheeks reddened at his words. Before I could respond to him he vanished into thin air. I was all alone now. What else to do but ride east to see my worried family again.

While I rode through the dark I was wary about my surroundings. What was in the woods? Would my "status" protect me? By sun rise I was still alive and had come across the town of Rekine.

As I approached Rekine the guards stopped me at the gate. "State your name and business here."

_Just normal procedure._ I thought. "My name is Rebecca Fields, Daughter of Steven Fields the Lead Guild Member of Summors and I am here to take rest from traveling."

"You're coming with us. Get off the horse Ma'am."

"Wait! What have I done?" A large man took off the horse and restrained me.

"You are impersonating a dead woman ma'am or you are her aftermath. We have to take you into custody"

"This is stupid, Aftermath look nothing like their pervious selves!"

"And you would know this how, Ma'am?"

"_I am_ Rebecca Fields, the daughter of a Lead Guild Member of course I would know that!"

"I'm sorry but she was reported missing then dead more than two months ago."

Had I really been gone for two months? They started dragging me into the village.

"Wait, where are you taking me?"

"To Lead Guild Member, Hawthorne."

"Hawthorne, that's my father's best friend!"

"Ma'am please refrain from lying! He is still grieving her loss."

"What why?"

"Apparently she was killed in his territory. He and Lead Guild Member, Fields are not on best terms because of it. Stop resisting, Ma'am."

As the two men took me through the village people stared at me with questioning eyes, like I was some criminal. We entered the Hunter's Guild Post where that stares were even more unbearable. We came to the door of Hawthorne's office but went the opposite direction.

"Wait Hawthorne's office is that way!"

"Ma'am I don't know where you got the information but you are not seeing him now. We are putting you in a holding cell until he is ready. It's still early morning."

"A holding cell, why?" They didn't respond. _Calm down Rebecca. Once Hawthorne sees you everything will be alright._ I stopped asking questions and did what they told me. It wasn't these two that I had to plead my case with, it was Hawthorne.

They took me low into the building and put me a solitary room. Around the door were all sorts of objects from garlic to small crosses.

"What are those objects for?"

As the men locked me in the room the smaller one spoke. "They are things to keep Vampires away. You know about aftermath but not that?" His tone was condescending. After that he and his associate turned and left me there in the room.

It felt like I had been left there for hours. Hawthorne was going to want to know information. Like where was I all this time? Why hadn't Athan killed me? From the rules Athan had laid out I didn't even know if I permitted to talk to him. I needed to ask Athan but he was probably hundreds of miles away not to mention these objects may keep him away as well. As I sat there I came up with the craziest of ideas. Maybe Jacqueline's blood was still in me, maybe I could contact him. Out of desperation I thought his name over and over.

_Athan. Athan_. I waited a few seconds but, heard no response.

"You called." I opened my eyes quickly to see Athan standing before me.

"Wha- How?"

"Doesn't matter I'm here."

"B-but those things on the door…"

"Are useless. They may keep Aftermath away but, not an Ancient such as myself. Anyway you called."

I was in shock. "Uh- The Hunter's Guild is keeping me here. They think I'm some kind of imposter."

Athan nodded slowly. "Very well, I understand. You have to handle this situation yourself however I will not let this cut into the time you have with your family. When you get out I'll give you an extra day with your family for your troubles."

"Thank you!" I jumped up wrapped my arms around him. I pulled back. "Wait I know that there were rules for what I could tell my father and Hawthorne will want information."

"The same rules apply. Since your father is as close as I think he is with this Hawthorne, He would have told him anyway. I need to go. Call me if you need anything else." As he spoke his last words he was gone.

"Ma'am." I turned and saw two new guards at the door of my cell. "Lead Guild Member Hawthorne will see you now." They opened the door and walked me to the door leading to Hawthorne's office.

"You will go in yourself Ma'am."

I pushed the doors open and saw the old man I had grew up with. He was robust for an older man and even though his face has hardened with years of hardships his eyes were still kinder than ever.

"Hawthorne." He looked up from his desk.

"Oh my God, Rebecca!" He rushed up from his desk and hugged me. "Y-you're alive!" As he backed away I actually saw a tear in his eye. He looked over my clothing. "You're a Societas, to whom?"

"A Vampire named Lord Athan."

"A-Athan, Son of King Kyros, how on earth did you get away from him?"

"He let me go to see my family."

He pulled me back into his arms. "Do you know what your Father has gone through? I'll take you to him myself." He pulled me out of his office. "Hunter, prepare my horse and hers as well." He turned to me. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you. We all thought you were dead."

"I'm sorry I worried you."

"No, no don't be."

A Hunter came up to us with my horse and another. "Sir, your horses are ready."

"Thank you." Hawthorne helped me on my horse and mounted his as well.

"Are we leaving so soon?"

"Yes we must move as fast as we can. You have no idea how much your father needs you right now. Come on let's go."

"Is he alright?"

Hawthorne was silent for a moment. " He's fine as man can be when he thinks his daughter has been killed."

Even thought it felt like hours I was in an out of that town relatively quickly. We traveled in silence. Hawthorne seemed to be more concerned with getting me to my family. This was the way he was, once he got his mind on something he committed to it and saw it's to its end.

As the sun started to set I noticed we actually coming up on the exact spot that I had first seen Athan and I had last seen James.

"Rebecca, we need to keep going." I hadn't noticed it but I had come to a complete stop. "This is the area isn't it, where you were taken."

"Yes" I muttered softly. We stayed there in silence.

"Rebecca it's almost nightfall and we're all most there."

"Right." We started off again and before I knew I was looking at the gate of my home town. I couldn't help the welling emotion inside. I didn't think coming back to see something as simple as a wall would cause me to be emotional.

I could hear a soft voice come from beside me.

"Rebecca, is that you?"


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Rebecca?"

There was my sister, Rachael with her son in hand staring at me like I was a ghost from her past.

"Rachael!" I jumped off my horse and ran in her direction. She backed away shielding her son. "Rachael, what's the matter?" I did understand why she would be afraid of me.

"Rachael, don't worry we checked her. She's completely human." Hawthorne said in a reassuring tone.

I turned back to him. "When did you check that?"

"Your cell had Aftermath repellants around the door. If you were infected you would have fought to stay away from those objects."

She ran up to me and embraced me her face streaked with tears.

"Rebecca, I'm sorry it's just…we thought…"

I started crying myself. "I'm safe, Rachael, I'm safe. Oh God I've missed you!"

"You have no idea how happy father will be when he sees you!"

"Where is he?"

"In his office, come on let's go to him now. Hawthorne, are you the one who found her?"

Hawthorne dismounted. "No, actually she found me."

Rachael's tears had finally stopped. "Rebecca, what happened to you?"

"Not here. Let's go see father then I'll explain."

Walking through my home town was completely different from Rekine. People looked at me in joy and relief. Having such a warm welcome made me almost want to plead with Athan to let me stay here forever but another side of me wanted to return to him and serve him for the rest of my life.

We entered the Hunter's Guild lodge and when we reached the door to my father's office Rachael stopped.

"Rebecca, I just want to warn you before we enter, father never accepted your death but your disappearance and whereabouts almost consumed him. I guess what I'm trying to get to is go easy on him with the information. It may take a while before he grasps the fact you are alive and well."

Rachael pushed the creaking doors open. I saw my father at his desk his face cradled in his hands. I had once remembered him as begin robust and strong like Hawthorne but now he was frail and weak looking.

"Who is it?" Hearing his unchanged voice nearly brought me to my knees.

Rachael was about to respond but I stopped her. I walked slowly up to him.

"I said who…" As he lifted his head his eyes met mine. Then he did something I had never seen him do in my lifetime, cry. He stood up from his chair and moved to me his eyes never leaving mine. He lifted two shaking hands to my face. "R-Rebecca…i-is it really…"

"I've…I've missed you so much, Father." Saying those words to his face brought me to tears. I wrapped my arms around him, my tears soaking his shirt.

Though it took us a while to calm down we all sat around the long table in my father's office.

"Gregory," My father was speaking to Hawthorne like they were old friends again. "You did this?"

"No, Steven, She came to me."

"Rebecca, what happened explain everything."

"I will but where is James?"

"James? I completely forgot! You there!" A young man came through his office doors. "Bring me Captain Lloyd."

"Yes, Sir!"

Moments later James came through the doors. "You wanted to see me…Rebecca?" I ran up to him and hugged him. It was amazing to be held in his arms again yet, I felt sick to my stomach with guilt. I decided it would be best never to tell him how I had forgotten completely about him. "You're alive? What happened to you?"

Hawthorne spoke up. "She was about to tell us."

"Come on let's sit down I'll explain everything you want to know, well almost everything."

"What to you mean almost everything?" James sounded confused.

My Father cleared his throat. "She's a Societas now. There are rules that her…M-Master…" My father could hardly say that word, master. "…has placed on what she can say."

My sister interjected. "I don't understand what is a Societas?"

"It means she's a little snack they hold on the side." James said.

"I'm nothing of the sort!"

"That's what they want you to believe, Rebecca."

"James, you have no idea how much kindness he has shown me. He came to me and has granted me another day here with you because of what I went through in Hawthorne's village! He has given me so much!"

"Rebecca," Hawthorne's voice was shaking slightly with fear. "You mean to tell me that an Ancient was in Rekine this morning?"

"Yes but he wouldn't hurt anyone."

"I can't believe that you are defending a bloodsucker like him!"

"James you don't understand."

"He has you under his control! What's his name? I'll kill him myself!" "James sounded protective and angered.

I was hesitant at first. "Lord Athan, son of…"

"…son of Kyros." My father had finished my sentence. "Rebecca, you mean to tell me…that… you are Societas to Prince Athan…heir to the Second throne…" I could see the slightest bit of fear in his eyes. "…do you have any idea how lucky you are to be alive? You too James, the fact he didn't kill you that night …"

"Father there's no need to be afraid of Athan he's a nice man. In fact he spared your life James, for me." I said in defense of Athan.

"You speak of him as though he's human." My Father sounded shocked.

"You would be surprised on how human like they all are!"

My father grew quiet. "Rebecca, a human doesn't kill over a 100 people in two minutes!" He paused. "Lord Athan is one of the most powerful Vampires the world has ever seen! He's even more powerful than some of the Kings themselves!"

"Father, just because he's powerful doesn't mean he's ruthless."

"You're still defending him!" James was storming around the room fuming with anger.

"James, please."

"Rebecca," said my father as he looked towards me. "how long are you allowed to stay?"

"She'll stay as long as she GOD DAMN WANTS!" James interjected.

"Athan gave me four days."

"Very well then." My father was calm about this or at least more than James.

"That's IT! You just go along with this MONSTER'S WISHES!"

"Captain Lloyd," My father's voice was serious and cold." you will refrain from yelling. We have to comply."

James calmed down a little. "Steven, we have gone through so much to get her back and now we have her! Let's fight to keep her!"

"Do you have any idea how fast a Vampire like Lord Athan would destroy us?"

"It doesn't matter we have a chance."

"James there is only one person who could have ever taken on a Vampire like him and he has been dead for over 5,000 years!"

"Do you mean, Ra?"

My father and Hawthorne became completely silent. My Father spoke. "Rebecca how do you know that name?"

_Oh no._ This was a name I had learned while I was with Jacqueline. Athan had said something about not speaking about things I had learned.

"Rebecca?"

"I'm sorry never mind."

James slammed his hands on the table. "Rebecca, you're with holding information!"

"I'm sorry. I have to!"

"Why?"

"Because if I say anything he'll kill all of us."

"Hmm…well I don't know Rebecca He kind of sounds RUTHLESS!"

"JAMES!" The whole room became quiet as my Father raised his voice. "I told you stop yelling. Get out of my office, NOW!"

"But Steven…"

"That is Lead Guild Member Fields to you. You don't think we are all stressed! If you ever raise your voice like that to my daughter again you will never see the light of day. Now, get out!"

"But Lead Guild Member Fields _Sir_…"

"That was a direct order!" In my childhood I rarely heard my father raise his voice to anyone.

James walked out of the room quietly but one could sense his anger fumigating off of him. I will admit though the way James was acting was odd.

Once he was gone I leaned over to my father. "What happened to him? He's changed."

My father sighed. "He's been like that ever since you were taken. Listen you must be tired it's nearly midnight." He stood up. "If you aren't, this old man is" He kissed me lightly on the forehead. "I'll see you in the morning. I'm so happy you are with us now." He turned to Hawthorne. "Gregory, you are welcome to stay with us."

"Thank you, Steven." The two men walked out the door.

Rachael came over and hugged me lightly. "Rebecca, I'll see you in the morning."

It felt amazing to have my family again. To be with them, to be talking to them, simply see them. Once I thought about it this was all a gift Athan had given me. I understood he was ruthless at time but that I guess was the nature of all Vampires. I knew one thing that my Father and James did not Athan struggled with his animal like nature and wanted his humanity. Just that small hope alone made me trust him and I would never question what he had done as long as he strove for that humanity.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hey I just want to test something here. You don't have to do it (even though it would make me very happy :D) but here is your mission if you choose to accept it, ok so I want to see where you, as the reader, see this story going. Anything will work no matter how crazy or insane it is. I just want feedback on the clues I'm giving you guys...if you can figure them out or find 'em at that matter.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Later the next day, as I lay in my bed comfortable and warm there was an obnoxious pounding and loud voice at my door destroying my perfect euphoria.

Rachael opened the door. "Rebecca? Do you ever plan on waking up today?"

I responded by throwing a pillow at her.

"C'mon it's almost dinner time!" She started shaking me.

I rolled over. "You realize how early this is for me?"

"Let's go!" She pushed me playfully off the bed. I landed with a big _oof _on the floor. She became silent for a few short moments. "We don't have much time left with you." Her tone was serious. "Hurry up I'll see you down stairs. Aaron can't wait to see his Aunt Rebecca." She smiled and walked out.

The last time I had seen Aaron, Rachael's little boy, was before Athan ad taken me. He had barely learned to walk at that time who knew what he was capable of now. I quickly put on my white dress. Looking over at the long white cloth draping from my "neck protector" it was muddied by travel and very grimy. I looked through the other clothes Alima had packed and to my delight found a second neck protector but with no cape and was immaculately white.

I came down stairs to see Rachael with her young boy Aaron and her Husband Cedric. Cedric hadn't changed at all since I had last seen him. He was a captain with James and was very strong in his build. He was one of the kindest men I had ever met. He took pride in his family anyone could see that when he was around Rachael and Aaron his face was always bright around them. Aaron had grown so much since I had last seen him. He was walking perfectly and I could see features of his mother and father peering out of his baby like face. He already had his mother's green eyes and his father's light brown hair. As I came into the room Aaron looked directly at me. He didn't make a sound or move he just stared.

"Aaron, that's your Aunty Rebecca." Said Rachael in calm tone.

I walked slowly up to him. "He's grown so big since I last saw him." I got down to his level and reached out to him. The little boy moved as fast as his legs could carry him and took refuge behind his father.

"Well that's odd he's such a charismatic boy. He loves everyone. This is not like him."

Cedric picked up his little boy. "I'm sorry Rebecca."

"That's alright. He just doesn't know who I am."

Rachael took Aaron from her husband's arms. "Well, it's also his bed time maybe he's tired. I'll be right back." She walked out the door with her son.

"He looks so much like you Cedric."

"You think so?"

"Of course."

"Look Rebecca, don't take that incident to personal."

"Why would I?" I questioned.

"Well…because I did in the beginning."

"You mean he avoided you?"

"Yeah he would do the same thing to me after I've returned from missions. It's strange." He moved over to the table and took a drink from a cup on the table. "He always warms up to me after a day or so."

"Cedric something has been bothering me since I came back."

"And what's that?"

"Well you're usch good friends with James and…just what happen to him? He's so different. He used to be so kind and gentle and now he bursts out in anger and…it's just I never thought he'd act this way."

He swirled the liquid in his cup around. "There's really nothing I can say really expect that he changed after you disappeared."

"That's what I keep hearing."

"Rebecca you have to remember he watched the lip body of the woman he loved get taken away with ease and he couldn't do a thing about it. If that had happen to me with Rachael believe me I would be handling this situation at lost worse than he has."

I felt a heavy sense of guilt hang over me. Again James had gone through so much that the whole experience had changed his personality and here I was the same as I had been before meeting Athan. Why was it so easy to forget about him?

"Well Rebecca I need to go." Cedric got up from his chair and made his way to the door.

"What?"

"I have to lead a mission and we leave in an hour."

"Well…good luck…and be careful!"

"Are you coming back anytime soon?"

"Yes Athan said I can come back once a month."

"Well then I'll see you in a month." Before Cedric walked out the door he placed a soft hand on my shoulder. "You know Rachael is ecstatic to have to back. Take care of her while you're here for me, alright."

"I will."

"Thanks and be careful Rebecca." He stepped out the door and turned around. "Rebecca I need to warn you about something."

"What is it?"

"It's just everyone is a little…well the only word I can use is appalled on how you talked about that Vampire and supported him. I know your father would never tell you that and James would probably just scream it at you. We just want you to be careful. He may seem human but…"

"I know Cedric."

"Yeah…just be careful with what you say. Alright?"

"I understand. Thanks Cedric." He nodded to me and walked out into the darkness.

I sat at the table and buried my face into my arms. It seemed every one was under the impression that I had no idea what Athan was. I knew exactly what he was because he had shown me. He was caring and troubled with what he was. From what I could tell he wanted to be human again.

"Rebecca, are you alright?" I lifted my head and saw Rachael with a very worried look on her face.

"I-I'm fine."

She sat next to me. "I just said goodbye to Cedric. He'll be gone for a week."

"Will you be alright?" I asked her.

"Of course it's become part of daily life, He leaves for a short period and I stay at home with Aaron." She shrugged her shoulders. "It's just normal life."

"A life I will never have." I sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"That night Athan took me he sealed my fate to be a Societas till the day I die."

"And you just gave in like that."

"Well there's not much I can do, Rachael. No matter what people say it's really not that bad." We sat there in silence for some time. I could tell Rachael had something on her mind she just didn't know how to ask it.

"Rachael, what is it?"

"What's what?"

"You want to ask me something, I can tell."

"I just…what happened that night?"

"What do you mean?"

Rachael paused. "All we know is that James saw your limp body in the arms of a monster and that you disappeared for two months. Something had to of happened in that time."

"Well a lot happened."

"Well start by telling me what happened that night."

I took a moment look back through my memories. "As you know I left for Rekine and James went with me. He was concerned I had left to late and…he was right. We were about halfway there and then we were attacked by these rotting…things and James ended up rolling down a cliff wit one of them. I thought there was only one but there was a second and it was trying to kill me I guess. Then from below the cliff it sounded like other one was calling out to my attacker and it left me. As I got up there was Athan in front of me just starring at me and then everything went black. It was all very fast. I woke the next day or night rather in an extravagant room and instantly tried to escape but Athan soon found me and saved me from a group of more rotting humans. I later met his sisters and after that it all became very…natural."

"So…just like that it all became normal?" My sister's tone was confused and yet disgusted.

"Well no. It was only after Athan had told me about the deal that I guess I came to accept everything."

"What deal?"

"As long as I serve him everyone I love, meaning you, dad, James, are safe from any kind of Vampire bite and are under the protection of the royal family."

"And you trust him?"

"Well I kind of have to."

My sister quiet for a few moments as though she was thinking over her words very carefully. "Look Rebecca…we all understand how helpless we are in this situation and we know that this Athan calls all the shots and we have to comply because to us he is holding you ransom…But no matter how long it takes we will find a way to bring you home." She wrapped her arms around and held me tightly.

I returned her embrace. "Thank you Rachael." In the back of mind I knew in the end their hard work would be in vain. Athan could read minds and as soon as my family thought of a 'fool proof' plan he would know about it and I could hardly imagine what the consequences would be.

On the other side of the room I could see a dark figure standing absolutely still outside the window looking in. I couldn't see its face but I could see its eyes staring at me. They had no mal intent they we just sad as though they were hurt.

"Rebecca." I looked back to my sister then at the window again, the man was gone. "What's the matter?"

I looked harder but could see only darkness. "N-nothing."

"I'm going to go cook dinner. You want to help?"

"Of course."

Working in the kitchen with Rachael made it feel like nothing had ever happened like I had never met Athan and vampires were still a distant fear. Every so often I could feel the cloth pull on my neck protector like it was reminding me of what I would return to in a matter of days. For now though I would act like that day would never come and enjoy my family for as long as I could.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update hell of alot of work recently. Enjoy! I'll get more up soon...I promise...seriously --

BrickHouse18925


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

I ate dinner with my family. I talked with my family. I laughed with my family. It was as though nothing had happened, Athan was just a dream. Everything was there the sights, the sounds and the smells I loved expect for one familiarity, James. Since his explosion earlier I hadn't seen him. Once I tired to bring him up to my Father at the dinner table but he ignored it as though I had never said a word. It was true he had changed since I had been gone and I guess Cedric's explanation was valid enough I just wanted to talk to him now. I wanted to forget the fact he had crossed my mind rarely when I was with Athan. I wanted to make everything right again.

As I sat at the dinner table it was all passing me like a dream, the time moved slowly and yet incredibly fast. Before I knew it I had kissed my father good bye and was lying in my bed waiting for sleep to take me. I sat up restless. Why sleep and dream of my family when I was right there with them.

Across the room I heard branches breaking outside the window. A dark figure similar to the one I had seen earlier was among the branches. I was about to yell when the figure brought his face close to the window, it was James. I quickly went over and opened the window.

"What were you doing out there?" I whispered. He grabbed me by both of my shoulders.

"I don't care what you said about this Vampire or how _happy_ you _think_ you are, we are leaving right now." He voice was hushed. His eyes seemed almost crazed.

"James? Are you alright?"

"C'mon." He pulled me into his arms and jumped out the window into the tree and slowly climbed down making sure I followed. The Tree's base was nestled between my home and a shed we were shielded from all sight. He started to lead me away but I pulled away from him.

"James, I don't know what you are doing but I can't go with you."

"I know it's alright. Forget what the Vampire said I'll protect you. I promise." The crazed look in his eyes intensified. He tried to grab me again. I backed away.

"I'm sure you would but…"

"Look Rebecca," He came close to me looking me deep in my eyes. "Have you ever seen him do anything? What are so afraid of? I'll bet he's playing his power up and he can't do what he…"

"James…My father and Hawthorne…two _Guild Leaders_… practically shook in fear at the sound of his _name!_ I don't know what could be more proof!"

"Look it'll be alright."

"No it won't! This is selfish. If he were to find out he wouldn't just kill us but everyone I have practically met!"

"Rebecca it'll be alright. I- I'll protect everyone."

"No. It's my turn to protect everyone. It's _my_ turn to protect you. I have finally found a way on how I can do that."

"At the cost of your life!"

"He won't kill me!"

"No, but you're willing to waste you life away with him when you could be with your family and…with me." I couldn't respond to that there was too much truth behind those words. In my moment of silence he grabbed at me again and started leading me off. When we came to an opening out in the main streets of the town I quickly planted my feet as I realized if I went with him I was committing the murder of my family and my friends.

"C'mon Rebecca!" His voice was still hushed.

"No, James! This is suicide!" I exclaimed.

"Keep your voice down!"

"I can't go." I was talking normally now. The tow was so quiet anyone could hear me.

James stood tall and looked me dead in the eyes. His expression was mixed with a sense seriousness and hurt. He smiled in such a way it sent chills of fear down my spine.

"I didn't want to have to do it like this."

_Like what? _ I thought. He grabbed me with a intensive force and threw me on his shoulder. I tired to fight back was completely overwhelmed. Since when had he become this strong? I beat on him and hard as I could screaming at him.

"James!" I turned and saw my father standing not far away. His arms were crossed over his chest and his face was emotionless. "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"Steven," I felt a sudden jerk and landed hard on the dusty ground. James had _thrown_ me to the ground? "Come to stop me?" The tone of James' voice was eerie not like him at all.

"No I've come to kill you. In taking away my daughter you are jeopardizing this village and putting everyone here in harms way."

"Is that so? Kill me?"

"Was I not clear enough?"

I stood up ferociously. "James! How dare you…" I yelled.

"Shut up." He sounded as though he was talking to a pest and didn't even bother to turn his head to acknowledge me. I knew he had changed but this was too much. "I could care less about the people of this village. I'm just here for what I want." James drew a sword from his hilt and pointed it at my Father. "You want to kill me old man? Back up you words."

My Father drew a sword from his belt and deepened his stance.

"No! Dad don't…"

"I have to. It's my Job to make sure this town stays safe Rebecca."

"I know but…"

From the shadows of the buildings I could hear a loud sigh. "Well this has turned out horribly." My Father and James directed their attention to the newest member of our party.

"Who the hell are you?" James yelled.

The unknown man walked slowly from the Shadows, it was Athan. I heard the clank of a dropped sword. My father stood motionless his sword on the ground next to his feet.

"Lord Athan?" My father's voice was shaking.

"I had a feeling you were well informed, Steven." A smirk came across Athan's face. He continued to walk slowly in our direction.

"What the hell are you doing here bastard?" James directed his anger towards Athan. "You have nerve coming here."

"Oh do I?"

"James, watch what you are saying!" My father said in an exaggerated whisper.

"Oh please, Steven. I'm not some brute who would kill a number of innocent people because one single man insulted me." Athan's voice was cool and confident.

"Yet you threaten Rebecca with our lives!" James looked as though he would attack Athan at any moment.

"Yes well she is a different situation entirely. I know how much I hurts you, James was it, to hear that she has been living with me but, it is the truth and she holds information that is very sensitive whether she knows it or not. I have to have that leverage no matter how painful it is." Athan turned to me. "I'm sorry it had to end like this Rebecca."

"What the Hell do you mean end?"

"Exactly what the word implies her visit with her family is over."

"What? But you said I could…" I was confused.

"I know what I said but your little lover over there is posing too much of a threat to you and your family. I hope you can understand."

"You son of a bitch!" James lunged for Athan. Athan vanished for a moment and came beside James his hand grasping the blade.

"You think you're so strong?" Athan brought his face close to James' who tired to pull away. Athan's grasp on the blade increased until it broke completely in two. "A couple thousand years of experience then we'll talk."

"Please Lord Athan." My father was pleading. "I know this may be out of line but please don't kill him."

Athan was still for a moment starring James dead into his eyes. I could see James shaking slightly. Athan pulled in closer to James' eyes. "I never intended to. Beside I can tell by his eyes like so many other human men they act with a false sense of strength and courage when they are completely powerless." Athan pulled away from James and as he did so James fell to the ground.

I ran to James. "Are you alright?" He was starring into nothingness. "James?"

"Rebecca, we need to go."

"Now?"

"Yes."

"But…"

"Rebecca I know what I promised however the circumstances have changed."

Everything in me wanted to stay with my family. "Will I be able to come back?"

"Of course. In a month like I had promised."

"Alright." I had at least seen my family and told them I was safe and I would be able to return soon. I got up from James and hugged my Father tightly.

"This is not what I want but it has to be done." We stayed like that for a moment. "You should go. I'll see you soon."

"I love you Dad."

"I love you too, Rebecca."

I walked up to James. "I know you meant well James but I have to go." I kissed him softly on the forehead.

"Oh, Steven." Athan pulled out a small pouch. "Don't take this the wrong way but this is a gift for your family. It should make you a wealthy man." My Father took the pouch most likely filled with gold reluctantly.

"Thank you."

"Oh also I want to reassure Rebecca's words. As a reward for her service you and your Family are under the protection of the Royal Family."

"I thank you for that but I want to stress we are in no way allies."

"I never implied we were." Athan bowed his head slightly to my father and came my direction. "Are you ready?"

"Yes." I answered softly. Athan took me into his arms as he always did. "Goodbye dad. I'll see you soon."

My father nodded. "Be careful, Rebecca." The second he uttered those words I was quickly wisped into the air.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Once we returned to Athan's splendid home Alima was full of questions as to why I was back so early. Athan remained silent walking away from the ever questioning snake. Seeing her master would give no answer she quickly turned those questions on me.

"Rebecca, why are you home after only one night?"

"Something happened." I responded. I could tell by the look on her face this answer was not enough to satisfy her. "Athan thought it was too dangerous for me to stay there."

"Why what happened?"

"Well James, I explained about him didn't I?"

"Yes it sounded like you loved him very much. What about him?"

"Well he….he was acting very strange and…he threatened to kill my father. He was just not himself."

Alima asked no further questions for a moment. She looked as though she was processing every word I had said. She was about to respond when Athan called her.

"Alima I need you for a moment."

"I'll be right there My Lord." She turned to me and whispered. "Go get read for bed and we'll talk more about this later." She slithered off in the direction of her beckoner.

I walked to my room. At that moment I felt as though the room was not as cold and lifeless as I had once thought of it. In fact the whole house felt smaller and more personal. It _almost_ felt like a home.

I got ready for bed like I did every morning. I bathed put on some nightclothes and sat down at a mirror ready to brush my hair. Normally at this point Alima would come slithering in brushing my hair and taking every known labor out of my life. I reached into a drawer where Alima always rummaged trying to find the brush she used everyday. Finally my hand found the handle and something else a small edge of a piece of paper. I looked in the drawer and saw a small piece of paper poking from the bottom as though it had been hidden there. I gently pulled at it and it came out freely. I was holding a letter that had turned yellow from aging. I scanned to the bottom of the page and saw a name scribbled in fine ink, Stephanie. That name, it was the same as that girl's painting I had seen so long ago. From what I had gathered she was the previous Societas that had served Athan and had become a favorite of his family members. Obviously someone I had to live up to. I looked over the letter to see what she had to say.

My dearest Family,

I understand why you acted the way you did but you have to understand why I have now chosen to live this life. Athan has only treated me with kindness and does not have the mal intent you automatically give him. I thought you would have been happy for me. I could hardly speak my peace so I find that writing it to you may be the only way you will hear me. I have always known that it would be my duty on day to serve someone whether it is a future husband or family or even my parents and here I have found that I can do that and live a life of luxury. I love him no matter what you think of him or what kind of animal you think he is and I know that he returns my…

Her words ended there in mid sentence. A large gap separated the main body of text with her signed name but as I looked closer the hand writing of the second was completely different. I looked over her words over and over again. Perhaps she had just returned from seeing her family for the first time and maybe her visited had ended horribly like mine had. Some of her words were eerily close to mine own thoughts and se had used the same arguments I had.

I could hear the soft click of the door. I quickly hid the piece of paper between my hands. After all it ad been hidden in the bottom of a drawer for a reason.

"M'lady…oh you're dressed already? I just came in to check on you."

"I'm fine, Alima. I'm almost done."

"Good I'll be back in a few moments."

"Okay." I could hear the click of the closing door, she was gone. I quickly slipped the paper back under the drawer as though I had never touched it. While keeping a secret like this from Alima was as easy as putting it back keeping it from Athan would be near impossible. Sooner or later he would find out I had seen a hidden piece of paper maybe even a piece of information Alima was keeping hidden. Either way I was sure I had seen something I wasn't supposed to the extent of it's severity I would find out.

Alima never came back to room that night. I woke to see the sky completely black. Normally the sun was still setting by the time I opened my eyes. I sat up in my bed looking around for Alima. I called out her name once or twice as I walked towards the hallway door and looked around. There was no one to be seen. I sat by the mirror looking for the yellowed piece of paper I had been reading yesterday. I looked over Stephanie's words trying to analyze what she had been going through.

She was obviously addressing her family and they had probably acted like James, outraged by the fact we both accepted Athan and our new lifestyles. She had even gone so far to say this was her life's calling to serve Athan till her dying days. I could agree with her first thoughts but if I were to ever think that it would be a long time from now. Then something that had been bothering all night she claimed to love Athan and he returned….something. Why was her letter in mind thought? Did Athan return her feelings? I was sure that's what she meant what else could it be? Did I love Athan? I laughed at myself. How could I think that?

"M'Lady?" I jumped dropping the letter on the ground. I never heard Alima enter the room.

"A-alima, I uh…"

"You found the letter?"

"W-what letter?"

"Miss Stephanie's letter, the one you dropped at your feet." Alima slithered over and picked the piece of paper with the greatest amount reverence. As she looked over it I could see sense of nostalgia come over her.

"W-was I not supposed to see it. I mean it was hidden and…"

"No. I thought it would be fitting for it to stay in here. This was her room before you came here and I didn't want it to be some sort of displayed object. And…" She stopped and looked up at me "Some memories should just be forgotten with time." She moved to the drawer and slipped it back under as carefully as she had picked it up. She slowly slithered out of the room.

"Wait Alima shouldn't I get ready for the day now?"

She paused. "Well it's up to you. For the next few days Athan is going to be…away."

"Doing what?" I questioned.

"He had to do something he had putting off for a while. Don't worry about it he'll be back soon. Get ready I'll make you something to eat." Alima slithered away.

It felt weird as the days passed by and I didn't talk to or see Athan however, it was nice to get closer to Alima. Because I didn't have to spend all my time with Athan I was constantly with Alima. She reminded me a lot of Rachel always helping and being concerned about others. I had started to think of her as almost a sister now or at least as a very close friend. It was hard to believe that she was my servant. I hardly thought of her as such.

One morning I was rudely awoken by Alima. Athan had been gone of five days and he was due back at any moment. Alima quickly went about making me beautiful for her master. She realized she had left something in her room and left me alone in my room.

I leaned on the table and stared at myself in the mirror. Just what had Athan been doing for five days? I could feel the cold brush of a finger on my back. I turned around quickly to see Athan.

"You wouldn't want to know." His voice was cool and had a slight sense of…lust.

"Know what?" I responded.

"What I've been doing." There was something different about him it almost seemed like he was slightly drunk. He walked over to a near by window looking down at the undead walking the streets. That's when I saw the cuff of his shirt was soaked in blood. Had he been feeding these past five days?

"And Rebecca figures it out." He chuckled softly as he turned around walking gracefully towards me. He rested his hand on the table and leaned in close to my face. "Are you sickened?" A smile came across his face revealing his fangs.

I didn't know what to say. "I-I…"

"You…"

"I-I guess it's…it's what you have to do." The smile on his face faded. His eyes became darker.

"You only say that because you've never seen the action." For a moment he looked me deep in my eyes. He grabbed my arm and pulled me forcefully out of the room.

"Athan, where are we going?"

He didn't respond.

He pulled me along rushing past Alima. When she asked what he was doing he answered.

"Showing her reality."


	15. Chapter 14

Hey all! I have Spring Break this week so I was able to get three chapters done. Yay! Anyway I just want to warn you that this chapter could be a little graphic and if you wanted to do something fun listen to Redeemer by Marilyn Manson to get the feeling I got while writing this. Let me know what you think about it! Later!

Lauren

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14**

Athan's pace slowed down as we walked among the citizens of the undead city. We walked from the glistening upper city to the lower darker side of the city. I saw less of the god-like glamorous Vampires and more animals. Athan stopped at the door of a very dark building. I could hear music unlike I had ever heard and I could see pulsating lights in the windows.

"Where are we?"

"At a little something called a club. Humans used to make them in all the major cities. They were perfect for us, drunken humans running about all looking for the company of someone gorgeous." He pushed the door open a yanked me in with him.

I could hardly see anything in the dark room. Occasionally I could hear a scream of a woman or man. I grasped hold of Athan's arm in response. He sat me down in a half circle like seat. Athan sank back in his seat and let his head roll back with every scream or moan of pain his face would light up a little. His body started to move slowly to the rhythmic music.His head rolling with each painful sound. I heard scream of a woman right in front of us.

"W-what is this?" I said trembling, trying to deny its reality.

"A club for Vampires, instead drinking of alcohol like humans used to…" He brushed his hand against my neck. "…we drink blood." I quickly backed away from him.

Athan leaned over towards me a smirk on his face and his eyes full of lust and the slightest sense of a predator stalking his prey. I could sense I was in trouble and was about to run. At that moment a hand grabbed my foot. I screamed in response. Athan closed his eyes for a moment like he enjoyed hearing it. I looked down at my leg to see the blonde hair of a young girl. She looked up at me with dark horrified eyes. Her white dress was covered in what was probably her own blood.

"Help." She pleaded softly. In those moments as i looked at her in terror I remembered I had met her before. She had helped me while shopping with Jacqueline.

"Please." She begged. I realized her neck and wrist covers were gone. She had bites in all of those places all bleeding badly. I was about to extend my hand to her when a dark haired man came and pulled her up by her delicate hair.

"There you are. Running away are we?" Her pursuer was about the take her away when Athan stood up. The dark haired Vampire paused at the sight of Athan his face white with fear. Athan walked slowly up to the man. As he did the man dropped the young girl and disappeared into the pulsating darkness. Athan helped the girl up and embraced her in his arms. Athan appeared to be trying to help her but when he looked up at me his eyes were blood red.

"This is reality, Rebecca." His voice was blood chilling almost growling. He pulled at the bloodied blonde's hair revealing her neck. For a moment he kept eye contact with me. Then he focused on his prize and sank his now elongated fangs into her neck. She didn't scream, she couldn't. She was already weak with death, she just moaned in pain. Her face contorted as Athan fervently moved in, sinking his fangs different places every so often. Her face started to relax and her eyes darkened out of focus. Athan pulled away from her neck gasping for breath. He stood there for a moment holding the girl's now limp body in one arm. His eyes closed breathing heavily his teeth stained with her blood. As he closed his mouth the blood that had accumulated at his lips trickled down his face. He dropped the girl to the bloodied ground and opened his eyes that were for a moment completely black then changed back to their crystal blue selves. He walked slowly up to me I tired to move but I was frozen in fear at what I had just seen. Athan stood straddling my legs towering over me. He slowly lifted his hand and grasped the buttons at my neck ripping them off. The cloth that protected my neck fell to my shoulders. Athan grabbed my right arm and pined in against the wall behind me and my other he kept pined to the seat. Athan slowly leaned in to my neck barely grazing my skin with his fangs. I could feel his wet lips on my bare skin smearing blood in its wake. My body was shaking yet I could do nothing. Then he spoke softly into my ear.

"So easy that death could come, that's what makes all this so beautiful and yet so tragic." His voice was breathy and cold. For a brief moment he pressed a sharp fang lightly on my skin. My body bucked in response I could feel warm tears rolling down my face as I realized I may follow that young girl. Athan slowly trailed up my neck focusing on my lips. He let go of my hand taking his fingers whipping away my tears leaving blood there instead. For a brief moment he brushed his lips against mine.

"Do you understand what I am now?" I could feel his lips move against mine as he spoke.

"Yes." I responded meekly.

Athan cupped the side of my face. "I am not human Rebecca. I only try to be. Maybe one day you will understand what I mean by those words." As he said this he let my arm fall to my side and pulled away from me. Just behind him I saw two female Vampires drag the lifeless body of the young girl by her feet into a room. That poor girl she had been killed for what reason? She died for no cause, nor to protect anyone, she was just one of the countless victims that had been killed to sustain a monster bent on immortality.

The rest of the night I was in a daze. I found myself hours later starring myself in the mirror. I was covered in blood. My neck had the blood of a young girl smeared everywhere. Where my tears had formed there were now streaks of blood and my lips were reddened with… I was overwhelmed with an indescribable emotion. I started screaming and crying my hands were frantically trying to wipe the blood from my body. I ran to the bathroom trying to wash it away but no matter what I did nothing made it leave. Alima came in at one point trying to console me but I pushed her away and closed the door behind me locking myself in a small prison. For hours I tried to wash the blood away but it always seemed to stay as though it had been tattooed to my skin and memory forever.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

For the next week after my experience with Athan I felt no emotion. I spent my days sitting and starring into nothingness. Alima would bring me food but I hardly ever looked at let alone eat it. Alima would come into my room every so often and try to defend her master's behavior but I never listened.

Scenes from that night replayed in my head over and over again. The most prominent being when our eyes met before he killed the poor girl. Each time it replayed in my head he became more and more like a deformed demon rather than the god-like creature I had seen in him before. Each time I heard the screams of other victims in my head it growing louder and louder. The way he found pleasure in cries of pain and even my own made my body shiver and tears stream down my face. When I felt the warm fluid on my cheek rolled down slowly it was not tears but blood that I saw in my reflection.

I saw him only once as he passed by my door. He didn't look at me or say anything. He just walked on leaving me to my thoughts.

Stephanie. I thought to myself. How could you love something like that? For hours I would think of how foolish she must have been. I thought about my father he knew what this man…no animal was capable of. To have let me go and not break down in front of me as he watched the creature wrap it's arms about my waist. Now I understood the way James acted. Why hadn't I left with him? Why did I choose this life over the one I could have had with him?

I sat in a soft chair looking down at the elegantly dressed monsters walking the fine streets of this hellish place. I saw a dark figure slowly walk into the door of this hell house. A few moments later Alima knock softly on my door. She opened it slowly

"M'Lady, Lady Isabella is here to see you." I didn't respond or move. I continued to look out the window. "M'Lady, please go to her." I didn't respond. Alima left me for a moment leaving my door open. What would Isabella want with me? I had seen her only once before there was nothing she could offer me and I to her.

I could hear the soft rustle of a dress enter the room. Isabella came silently to the window and looked down. She said nothing for some time. Then she spoke in a condescending tone almost as though she was agitated.

"I am in no way here to apologize for my brother's actions. What he did was part of his nature, part of my nature, and even part of Jacqueline's nature. Of whom I understand you have started to become close to. The reason I'm here is because Athan feels guilty about that night, when he should not." She paused for a moment. "He has come to me on more than one occasion complaining about what his actions have done to you. For days he has been in your mind watching the product of those actions unfold and for days he has wanted to apologize but he knew it was impossible. I'm here because I'm sickened by the fact he thinks he has to apologize to _you_." I slowly turned my head and looked directly at Isabella. I felt no emotion, I thought nothing, I was a shell. Isabella's dark eyes were void of all emotion, her ivory face stern and equally emotionless. "He did those things that night to show you the reality of your situation. Many including Athan and Jacqueline were concerned on your thoughts about us. How you completely undermined our true nature Athan claims he did it to protect you. To protect you from a death similar to Miss Stephanie's."

_A death similar to Stephanie's?_ I thought to myself.

"She had a view similar to yours of us and it resulted in her death. I am glad you know about his dark side because Athan once embraced that side making him feared by all. You are weakening him and as a member of the Royal Family I will not allow that. Forget that night and continue on or I will rid you of this earth." Her once blank eyes were now full of hatred. She stared down at me with obvious detestation. She turned and walked silently out the door not saying another word.

I slowly stood up from my chair and collapsed on my bed. I turned on my back starring at the ceiling thinking over Isabella's words. Athan felt guilty. Athan was sorry. Even if that was true what was I supposed to do? I could hear a soft tap at the door. I looked over and saw Alima leaning in the doorway. I focused back on the ceiling.

"M'Lady …" Alima slithered into the room cautiously. "I-I couldn't help but over hear Lady Isabella and…" She was silent for a moment. "You need to forgive Lord Athan."

"Why?" I asked coldly. "It's his nature isn't it?"

"Well...he…when he gets like that it's not his fault." She paused. "I can tell you aren't listening to me."

I propped my self on my side. "How do I forgive him for…that!"

"I forgave him."

I paused. "What do you mean?"

Alima removed the two golden clasps from her wrists and showed her bare skin to me. Her wrists were covered with scars that looked like fang marks. She untied the cris-crossed fabric around her neck and showed several other scars all over her neck. "Because one night he returned from feeding acting similar to the way he was the other night and attacked me." She was quiet for a few seconds. I could see her body shiver probably thinking about that night. She took a deep breath. "For the next few days he was extremely sorry and asked for forgiveness over an over again. I couldn't…. at least I thought I couldn't give it to him. You should ask him what happened that night and you'll see exactly what he's going through." She bowed slightly and slithered away slowly putting her items back on her body covering the scars. She turned back for a second. "He's in the study." She disappeared into the hallway.

I didn't know what to think. Never would I have guessed Alima, a faithful servant, would be a victim of Athan. How did she forgive him? She was in the place of that blonde and yet she was able to forgive him, how? Athan must have said something to her that made her realize something. I slowly got up from my bed and rested against the window. Do I go to him? Will he come to me? He had been reading my thoughts all day he probably already knew that I was thinking of….

_Just go_. I thought to myself. I walked out into the hallway my bare feet slapping softly against the cold marble. I made my way down the stairs and found myself standing at the door of Athan's Study unable to open the door. I stood there for a few moments breathing slowly. How would he look? Would he be the god-like being I had thought of him in the beginning or would he be the demon that haunted me? I gradually grasped the door knob listening to the click of the metal. Before I pushed the door open I took a long deep breath and stepped into the room.

* * *

Poor Athan :( or more like poor Alima... Anyway hope you enjoyed!!! More to come soon!!!

Lauren


	17. Chapter 16

Hey sorry this took so long guys. I had lots of work as you all know it's that time of the year. Damn finals. So thanks for sticking through and waiting for my lazy ass to write. Anyway please do enjoy!

Brickhouse18925

**

* * *

****Chapter 16**

I pushed the heavy door slowly. I could see Athan sitting forward in his chair his head cradled in his hands. As my feet made soft padded noises he lifted his head. He looked almost scared to see me. Are you afraid I'll hate you? Afraid that I'll never forgive you?

"I'm afraid that I have scarred you." He responded to my thoughts. I didn't say or think anything in return. Athan focused on the ground running his fingers through his dark hair. "You never should have seen that…" Athan's fingers constricted pulling on his hair for a moment. This really was bothering him. I couldn't help but feel the slightest bit of pity for him. I tried to keep an apathetic mood but it was starting to fade, slowly.

Athan's fingers fell slowly out of his hair as he looked up at me his eyes looking as though they were searching through me. He must have felt a trace of my growing sympathy for him. I looked away from his penetrating gaze. I could hear him raise from his seat his feet making no noise against the marble. As he came closer he stopped some distance away sensing my anxiety.

"I understand." Athan's voice sounded almost hurt. "It will be near impossible for you to forget everything that happened." He extended his and out to me. "Can you forgive me and trust me again even for a moment?"

"Why?" I asked unsure.

"Honestly I want to get out of here, too many probing minds, and my father in particular. He has been concerned on how I've been handling this situation." I stayed still not moving. "Please." Athan was begging me? Was he truly sorry? In a moment of weakness and in desperation of wanting to forget, I extended my hand out to his. He slowly walked up to me and embraced me. His alluring scent and touch took over me even though I tried to fight it off.

"Well it's a start." He whispered in my ear. His cool breath making my body shiver whether it was in fear or pleasure I wasn't sure. I closed my eyes trying to keep the different horrifying scenarios out of my head. It was to no avail. No matter what I tired I imagined Athan's eyes turning red like they had before and him now plotting how I should die. I squeezed my eyes tighter as though it would ring the thoughts out of my head freeing me of this nightmare.

The once warm air of Athan's study was now cool. I could feel a breeze playing with my hair and taste salt on my lips. I opened my eyes I was standing alone at the edge of a cliff. I could hear waves crashing into the rock below. I had been here before. Athan had brought me here in my first days of living with him. I turned around looking for Athan. He was standing at the very edge of the rock looking outwards on the sea. He closed his eyes for a moment.

"Do you remember what I said to the first time I brought you here?" He opened his eyes slowly and looked at me. His crystal blue eyes almost shining in the moonlight. He continued on. "There are two things I want to remind you of. First I have no intention, no matter what you think, of killing or even hurting you and second you have a wild imagination." Athan smiled softly at his last comment.

"Oh really?" I responded. "Well what I have been 'imagining' is what _actually_ what happened that night. I haven't been building it up and how can I believe you have no intention of hurting me when you nearly killed Alima, a woman who would gladly give her life for you?" Athan interrupted me.

"Well," Athan chuckled. "That would be a waste, I'm already dead." He seemed rather pleased with his remark, almost smug. Then his tone got a little more serious. "Listen Rebecca I am not here to defend my actions I'm here to help you understand why it happened."

"Why you _murdered_ a girl in front of me?" I could feel my heart rate increasing as my anger built up inside.

"No, why I showed it to you in that way." I was taken back by his statement. "I'm not sorry for killing her and I'm not sorry for showing it to you. It's apart of my life and now a part of yours that we both have to deal with. The truth of the matter is you were thinking of me and my sisters as humans and you needed a rude awakening. However, how I showed that nature was not the way I had planned."

I interrupted him. "Then how exactly was it planned?"

"I don't know. I was still working it out and then I…I just did it. I was overtaken by the hunt and… it's impossible for you to understand."

"What do you mean?" I was infuriated he was belittling me.

"I mean I'm not normal and until you experience what it is like to a Vampire you will never know."

"So I'm just supposed to accept you could brutally murder me at any time."

"I would never do that." His fangs barring Athan raised his voice and came close to my face starring me intensely into my eyes. His eyes burring like blue flames. He closed his eyes for a moment and collected himself. "I've told you over and over I won't hurt you."

"What about Alima?"

"What about her?"

"From what I understand she has been serving you for hundreds of years and I don't understand how you could turn on someone like that?" Athan looked away as though he was thinking over my words. "If I'm going to even remotely trust you again I need to know how she forgave you."

Athan closed his eyes was silent for a few short moments. "I honestly don't know how she did."

"How's that possible you can read minds." I was slightly agitated I felt like he was toying with me.

Athan opened his eyes slowly and looked at me. "Yes well I set boundaries for myself." Athan walked slowly over to the cliffs looking out on the dazzling sliver sea. He crossed one arm over his chest and used it to support the arm with his hand cradling his head. "The best way I can describe what happen with both you and Alima is I was drunk."

"What the hell do you mean, drunk?!" I questioned.

"It's the only way you can understand how it feels. Blood can make a Vampire feel a sense of ecstasy but also take away the suppression of our inner desires. So we act in ways we don't normally act." He paused. "That's what happened to Alima. I returned home from hunting and I was so captured by the thrill I wanted more." He grew silent. "When I was younger I would use her to fulfill that desire but one day it went out of hand and I nearly killed her. I guess you could also think of it was unleashing a caged animal. It's because of that state that I have… lost other Societi who were great servants to me."

"You mean like Stephanie?"

Athan let out a low breathy chuckle. "Isabella mentioned her?"

"Yes."

"She, Stephanie, filled my mind with unattainable dreams which resulted in her death." I could hear a slight undertone of pain in Athan's voice. "It's because of her fate that I decided you should see my true nature. I was only trying to protect you and it back fired." Athan turned to me his eyes full of guilt and sorrow.

My anger and loathing of him faded away with the salty breeze leaving me only with compassion and pity for him.

"I don't need your pity, Rebecca." He said that to me the first time we were here.

"Athan," He turned to me the wind whisking his hair across his face. "I think it's about time that I learned more about you then maybe I wouldn't pity you as much."

"You would never be able to read the volumes of books that my life encompasses."

"While that may be so I can still learn something."

Athan smiled softly nodding to my remark. "Very well however it will have to be mutual."

"I don't know what more you could learn about me."

"Plenty, you can remind me of what it's like to be human. Didn't Jacqueline mention it to you?"

"I do recall."

"Speaking of which…" Athan gazed out into the distance. "…while I am very happy that you are becoming friends with my sister be careful of her."

"Why?" I questioned.

"Well," He turned back to me. "…let's just say she likes to create drama. When ever she gives you information ask me about it and I'll give you the truth."

"I will."

"Rebecca let us think of this as a new beginning however," Athan reached his hand out brushing away the stray pieces of my hair. "…never forget about the past. Can you do that me?"

I nodded slowly. I could feel my horrible memories slowly fade away into the wind. I didn't know whether to be overjoyed or in absolute terror that he had so much control over my emotions to be able to wipe my memory of such a horrifying experience.

I could see a soft smile come across Athan's face. "So what shall we talk about now that the tension seems to have faded?" He tilted his head slightly to one side.

"Well…I…maybe its time I learned more about you." I suggested.

"I agree with that. However, I wouldn't know where to start."

"How about from the beginning."

Athan chuckled softly. "Well it has been so long since then. To be honest after all this time I barley have any fragments of memory of my human life. It has all faded with time and I think I may have made up most of it but one thing I am sure of is this." He turned and looked out at the ocean. The brilliance of the moon had faded and the dark water scarcely had any sliver light dancing in its waves. I waited for him to continue but he said nothing.

"And what is that?"

He remained silent for a moment. "It was here thousands of years ago that I was born and that I lived my childhood and trained under my father to succeed him as a war lord."

"So this is where your home was?"

"Yes, but now... that home is nothing more than rubble, a testimony of my age."

"So, is this where your father died while you were at Troy?"

"Yes and also where my nephews died and their children and their children's children until the blood of my family faded away and disappeared."

"But your family still lives on through you."

"No it doesn't. I can not continue my family's blood for I can never have children of my own therefore the blood of my family is dead in me and in all man."

"But you are alive that is enough isn't it?"

"I may seem to be alive but I am dead. Instead of choosing the uncertainty of death, the underworld, Heaven or Hell I choose to live my afterlife on earth feeding on and as of recently ruling over the living."

"My Father used to tell how for thousands of years Vampires stayed in the dark and suddenly appeared and obviously dominating over man, why?"

"Well…Let's just say we had no choice."

"But why hide in the first place?"

"You are asking questions I can not answer." Athan's once kind face turned cold and emotionless. Athan felt distant from me now. I didn't know how to speak to him at moments e would be warm and kind and instantly by one comment cold and distant. His actions confused me. However, there was no hope in that changing. He had probably always been polar in his action and after 3200 years there was no way a small blip in time, such as myself, could change that.

"We need to go." He voice was still cold. He walked slowly up to me.

"Why, the night has barely begun?" My head was now titled looking up at his perfect…stoic face.

"You need rest we are leaving at sunrise."

"To go where?" I questioned.

"To attend my Father, Kyros' awakening. He has been asleep for nearly 150 years."

"Why?"

"You don't need to know that." He grabbed my waist, I half expected him to pull me in roughly and yet he acted softly pulling me slowly and tenderly into in his chest. He put his head next to mine. His grip tightened and we were gone, cutting through the salty air.

I leaned into Athan ear. "Where is he, your father?"

"The same place Jacqueline took you not long ago."

On our way back I wondered what his father was like. Was he similar to Athan, Jacqueline or Isabella? How old was he? What had he seen?

The wind stopped and I felt ground at my feet. For a moment I felt Athan brush over my neck and suddenly flashes of the night before came into my mind. Survival instinct told me to push away and run but I was being held back by strong arms. Athan pressed his cheek near my ear.

"Remember I'll never do that again." He seemed to be his warmer self.

"I know." I said shakily. "It's going to take some time to forget it."

"Sadly, you probably never will." He let me go and looked down at me. "I know you're not tired but try to relax for the rest of the night." He turned and started to walk away.

"Where are you going?"

"To alert all the kings formally about my father's awakening."

"The kings?"

"Yes you are going to meet them all tomorrow night. So bring all your finest dresses you have a lot of impressing to do." He smiled and continued walking down the street.

"M'Lady." I turned to see Alima bowed lowly to me. "If you do not mind we have a lot of planning to do for tomorrow."

I nodded and followed her inside. Thinking about tomorrow made me nervous. I had to meet Athan's Father and all the kings of the Vampiric Empire.


End file.
